The Digital Human
by Lloyd Irving 123
Summary: Bitten by a Weremon at the age of 2, Andrew has never really been a normal human being... more of a Digital one. Now he must fight along side his new pal, Rika, in order to unlock the truth about himself.
1. Prolouge

OOC: First off, I'm using English names for the Tamers, because I'm English, and the English names are much easier to remember… though I will use Japanese names for all Digimon (because most of them share the same name in English and Japanese) as well as the Digidestined from Adventures… so, for those who don't know: JP: Takato Matsuda, Jenrya Li, Ruki Makino EN: Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka.

Second, I suck at original ideas, and life, so sue me.

On with the show.

(Digimon is copyright of Bandai, or Toei Animations… I think…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever had…

Just one small experience, change the entire course of your life…? One problem, that has become a giant epidemic? A problem without a solution.

Everyone has at least one, whether it's being fired from a job, maybe changing schools to learn a profession…

But, let me ask you something…? Has this problem… ever changed your DNA, your genes, your abilities, everything, in an instant?

Did you change on the outside, and never stop changing, growing ever larger and stranger? Watching other's grow around you, and notice, you're different?

I have. My name is Andrew Ki…

It all started 12 years ago. I was two years old and living in the good ol' U.S. of A. Boston, Mass, in fact. I had a stereotypical family, a mother, and a father, then there was me. A young boy no more than 2. My mother, always wanting to become 'one' with nature, decided we needed a camping trip away from the big city, over in New Hampshire.

I don't remember the site, I don't even remember how long it took to get there… I was probably asleep… But what happened there, changed more than my entire life…

"Andrew?" My mother called one early morning. We had arrived at the camp site two days ago. I was hiding from Mom, behind our car. I giggled and laughed, rocking back and forth and cooing, when I spotted a cute little creature no bigger than a dog. Curious as any baby, I walked (or crawled, can't remember) towards the strange dog. I pet it, beginning to laugh again. It seemed friendly enough.

The unfamiliar beast had pointed teeth, and a pointed head. It looked like a Siberian Husky in fact, but it's fur was much longer, and dirty. On it's head, a strange blood-red marking was on its forehead. I continued to pet it, until my mother walked over. She let out a loud scream, and the beast reacted negatively.

The beast was called Weremon. It howled at the mood, and I laughed, clapping my hands, cheering it on. The beast turned at me, and gave a deadly blow to my arm, chomping it furiously. I yelled at the top of my lungs, crying through the pain. The bite didn't go through my arm, but it might as well have. My mother screamed as the beast retreated. I blacked out…

My mother and father had taken me to a nearby hospital, and my parents, as well as a doctor, were shocked.

"Your son is fine, yes." The doctor explained. "But he has taken on a strange new form that I have never seen before. He's a purple blob with tiny arms, in fact."

"He's what!?" My father yelled, pushing the doctor out of the way to see me.

My mother took a picture of me, to show me when I got older. This wasn't your ordinary baby picture you would show to a girlfriend.

I was, as the doctor said, a big dark purple blob. I had a purple cat's tail sticking out of my non-existing butt. I had big, black eyes… I didn't even have a mouth! I did have tiny bumps for arms though.

At 2 years old, I thought this was normal. I didn't know… everything seemed fine…

Then the big transfer came…

My dad was elected by his boss to move to Japan to work. My father, who loved the Japanese culture. Immediately accepting, we moved into a small apartment building. My parents slowly learned Japanese, but I picked it up easily. My parents also persisted in teaching me the English language. An American living in Japan, and knows Japanese and English. What a sight.

I grew older, and more independent every day. My mother kept me locked up inside, not letting me go to school, or play with any of the kids. My parents were never home ether, both of them having day jobs… Every day, I looked outside to see kids playing in the streets. I cheered them all on from the window, laughing and giggling at the little mistakes they made. Why couldn't I play? Was I not old enough?

As I got older, I learnt everything I know now from the computer, websites, and my only friend, the television.

4 years later, at age 6, a remarkable thing happened… my power rose in the middle of the night, and I grew. I shouted into the night as I changed. I woke up in the morning to notice my changes.

Though I was still a head, I was slightly bigger. Two cat ears had been stuck onto my head, and the cat tail remained. Instead of being a blob, I was now furry with blondish fur, and my eyes looked more like that of a kitten's.

My father called it an evolution. He pretended to sound impressed, but I could tell, that when he looked down at me, he only saw a beast.

Now purposely working late, my parents were never home till they were sure I was asleep. Why didn't they just abandon me?

Naturally, I turned to the television almost daily. Though I enjoyed everything I found, one show caught my eye more than anything else. Digimon Digital Monsters.

I was about to turn 7 when the series began, and 8 when I finally finished watching the season. By that time, I managed to figure out I wasn't human. No, I was a Digimon.

2 Years later, when I was 10, another 'evolution began. This one more painful then the last, I made a drastic change. Though most Digimon had a Rookie level, based on their past forms, I was different… well, different from Digimon.

When I looked in the mirror the next morning, I was a normal human again… well…

"You have… cats ears, and an over bite. And just what is that on your sweater And why do you have a sword?" My mother asked.

I pulled on my cat like ears, and was rather impressed. I smiled, and felt a pointy tooth penetrate the left side of my bottom lip. When I looked at my black zip-up sweatshirt, three triangles were evenly spaced out, one of them cut in half by the zipper. A short sword hung on my back. So I wasn't so normal.

My hair was longer than most teens, and it made me feel like a rocker from my mother's time. Though it only reached half-way down my neck, I still constantly head-banged. I had a plain white t-shirt under the sweatshirt, and only slightly loose jeans. My eyes now resembled an adult cat, and were a dark green.

Years past, and I had become obsessed with video games, as well as the new Digimon Card games. Why not mix them?

As a joke, I created new cards daily based off of my favorite video games, and cut them out placing them in a fake deck. Some of the cards where crazy, like "Dante Impersonation" giving a Digimon the power to become Dante from Devil May Cry, or "Fireflower" giving a Digimon the power of fire like from the Mario games.

Crazed by video games, specifically the new Digimon Online Card game, I began to wonder… did I have any attacks of my own? I was a Digimon…

When I was 12, I snuck out of the house when my parents weren't home one day, since I was finally big enough to reach the lock on the door.

Out back was a giant forest, and I had no choice but to take out my sword and slash a few times until an attack came to mind… it came sooner then expected…The second I drew my sword, it became clear.

I shouted the words "Heavenly Sword!" and began to glow a bright yellow. I charged a tree, and cut through it in one slash. I put the sword back in its sheath, and the glow faded. I then thought for a second. What else could I use? Maybe an element.

I was born on March 19th, so I was said to be a Pisces… A water element. Strange, even though I was a cat. None the less, I thought about water, and what would make a cool attack. What came to mind was not what I had expected though. I stood completely still, and crossed my arms. I suddenly thrust my arms widely like an eagle, and shouted "Water Prism!" and a giant prism of water surrounded me. I figured this was a shielding technique. Happy with myself, I thought of one more move before I wanted to pack up.

I've been reading a Manga called Naruto lately. Maybe I could base an attack off of him. How about Rasengan?

I thought about it for a minute, and created a fool proof tactic. I had the ability to conjure claws like that of a cat. If I could grab onto my opponents skin, I could keep him there, and let him taste the full blast.

Satisfied, I leaned over, and held my hand below me. I gripped my right wrist with my left hand, and began to charge all my energy into my palm. Not as expected, a ball of wind had appeared in my hand. Unlike Naruto's perfectly round energy though, the ball was out of control, spinning wildly. Before I could even charge at a tree, the ball exploded, and I was blacked out… and captured.

Okay, honestly, I don't know what happened. Every time I think of this, my mind goes blank. You ever go on the wrong channel of a TV and the screen gets all funny? Yeah, that's all I see.

Supposedly a year later, I was now 13. I got up and out of bed. I felt horrible, and starving. It was a good thing I was a Digimon, and could fast for quiet some time, or I might have died. I walked into the kitchen, and suddenly lost my appetite…

My parents, blood covered and unmoving, had died right there on the kitchen's floor. I was shocked, speechless, and completely caught off guard. The stared at me, open mouthed, there faces cut by what looked like claws. I looked at my own. Nothing was there, but I had a feeling it was me that had done this to them. I was devastated.

I fell to the floor sobbing, and knew what happened…

I was free from the prison, but refused to leave the grounds. I stayed at my home, and only went up for food, and new video games, to keep me occupied. I used my parents back up money, knowing that I didn't need it.

I was confused as to why no one ever stopped by wondering where my parents were. Their bosses never called. Nothing… it was strange, but I did not mind the loneliness… too much.

My name is Andrew Ki. I am alone in this world. Part Human, and part Digimon…

[Third-Person, Present Day

Andrew had always known how to live a life of solitude. He was able to cook and entertain himself. Despite previous hardships, Andrew attempted to keep an upbeat attitude, yelling good morning to himself day after day, so as to not forget his own voice. He only stepped foot outside for errands that needed to be done, and nothing more. Video games, food, and imported American CDs were normally at the top of his list. Until he was 14, in 2006, nothing of real interest happened.

On one faithful day, Andrew was sitting in front of his television when he felt a strange feeling in his head. An image popped into his brain. The figure was fuzzy, but Andrew could make up giant ears like that of Mickey Mouse. Andrew shook it off, and went back to watching a repeat of Dragon Ball Z. Suddenly, his telephone rang. Andrew jumped, not hearing that phone in over three years. He's never paid the phone bill ether… come to think of it, he never paid anything…

He crept over to the phone, and picked it up, and spoke into the receiver. "H-hello?" He cracked. The voice on the other side of the phone was computerized.

"Is this Andrew Ki?"

"Yeah… wait, how do you?"

"You have been chosen." The computerized voice said calmly.

"Chosen, for what, like, a contest or something?"

"Negative… you are being sent information now."

"What are you talking about."

The voice suddenly changed to a goofy, English speaking man. "To make your Pen 15 bigger, press 5 now!" Andrew immediately hung up.

"What did it mean… I would be sent information. Andrew closed his eyes, and green numbers zoomed by. He opened them again in shock. He felt strange, and walked towards his dresser unwillingly. He opened the top draw, and a bright light blinded him. He immediately covered his sensitive eyes. When the light died down, Andrew peered into the draw. Andrew remembered that he had put his Digimon Card scanner and Digimon cards (real and fake), in his drawer after his Agumon had died in the computer game. He took the deck and the Scanner out. The scanner blinded him again. When Andrew opened his eyes, he adjusted to the light, and noticed his scanner had now become a new device. It looked like a…

"A Digivice?"

The Digivice beeped, and spoke to Andrew in a robotic voice. "Identity verified. Andrew Ki. Tamer has been found."

"…The hell?"

"You have been chosen."

"For what, Digidestined?" Andrew joked, putting his cards back in his pocket."

"Precisely." The Digivice said. Andrew's eyes shot open. "Now, it is suggested that you keep the cards with you at all times."

"Uhh… O-okay?" Andrew half asked, grabbing his deck, and shoving it in his back pocket. "Now, how can I be a Digidestined… don't I need a Digimon to Tame?"

"You are the Digimon. You are your own team."

"…Now that's just plain confusing…"

"The wheels are in motion…" The Digivice said. The screen on the device went black. Andrew shook it violently before putting it in his pocket.

"Just what was that all about? Me, a Tamer? That's crazy…" He began, before beginning to think. "But, I suppose it does make a very minimum amount of sense…" He looked out the window, and the image from before was back, only this time, more clear.

A fox-like beast was standing on its hind legs, squaring off with the Mickey Mouse wanna-be. On the side of the fox was a pre-teen girl, who looked about two years younger than Andrew.

"D-Digimon." He struggled to say. He opened his window, and jumped onto the window sill. "Must… must fight…" He finished, putting up his hood to hide his ears. He also put his sword and sheath underneath his sweatshirt, though the end still stuck out of the bottom. "This life just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" Andrew said, finally getting control of himself. "Hmm… I wonder if I'm really like a cat, and can land on all four legs… No time like the present." He laughed, before falling out of the window.

"What's with this crazy kid? It's been 10 years and he still hasn't figured out his powers… This could be a problem for me in the future…"


	2. Ch 1 Tamers

Andrew landed squarely on his feet, and stood there a moment. He checked himself to make sure nothing was hurt. When he was satisfied, he ran off to where his instincts instructed. He ran into people, pushing them over and out of his way, apologizing as he did. He rushed through the streets and side walks, making sure his hood stayed up, and his sword hidden.

He arrived at a nearby park where there was a giant cloud of what looked like fog, or maybe smoke. Andrew took out his Digivice. "This looks like the place…" He said, as a compass appeared on the Digivice. It spun out of control until it began pointing into the cloud of smoke. Andrew closed his eyes, and the picture that had appeared before became clear.

A mouse Digimon, that Andrew recognized as Chuumon, was fighting a fox Digimon, that Andrew didn't recognize. The girl was still there. It looked like she was shouting orders to the Digimon? Andrew opened his eyes slowly, and began to walk into the cloud of smoke. When he appeared on the other side, he coughed, attracting attention to himself.

The girl he had seen in his vision looked towards him. With her arms crossed, and a frown on her face, she didn't look like she was in the mood to talk. She turned back towards the battle. "Renamon." She said sternly. "Step up your game. He's only a Rookie." She was talking to the Fox.

Renamon, as she was called, stood up right on her hind legs. She had long, but narrow ears, and a pointed face. Her coat was almost entirely yellow, except for white fur on her knee down, fingers, and a large area of fur that went down to her stomach. Her tail was much fluffier than Andrew's had been when he was a In-Training. Her eyes were icy and intimidating, and her feral features gave her the look of a powerful fighter. She had the Taijitu symbol on her gloves.

Her opponent, Chuumon, was a purple cartoon-like mouse. He looked almost insane. His teeth looked unclean, and he had one black eye. His toenails looked unclipped and disgusting, and his tail looked like nothing more than a line.

Renamon had risen into the air, and sharp, glass looking stones had appeared around her, all pointing at Chuumon. "Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" She shouted, as the stones shot out, and penetrated Chuumon, who yelled in pain. He 'exploded' and red data particles took his place. Renamon walked up to them calmly. She rose into the air, and began to absorb the data.

"Well, that took to long." The girl said. She turned her head towards Andrew. "And just who the hell are you?"

"Another Digimon." Renamon said, walking towards the girl. "Rika, shall I absorb him?"

"Rika…?" Andrew questioned aloud. "W-wait! Rika Nonaka? That Rika!? The Digimon Queen…" He said in awe.

"He's no Digimon, he's a fan-boy. Let's go."

"I wouldn't be so sure now." Andrew said, beginning to pace. Renamon did the same. "I am a Digimon. Though I have no interest in fighting the Digimon Queen. I take it you are a Digidestined."

Rika's eyes widened. "What's it to ya? Hm, it doesn't matter."

"He is a Digimon, his data is different than the other's though…" Renamon said, beginning to step back as she paced.

"Fine, if you're that interested in destroying him, be my guest." Rika said. She took out a blue and white Digivice, and took a card from her back pocket.

"So you are a Digidestined."

Rika placed the card into the Digivice, and slashed the card like one would slash a Credit Card. "Digimodify!" She shouted. "Speed activate."

"You're too kind." Renamon said, before disappearing.

"Is that how those things work? Cool. My turn." Andrew said, taking out his Digivice as well. Rika gasped.

"Another one?"

"Let's see, this one will do." Andrew laughed, as he grabbed a card from his back pocket. He slashed it through just as Rika did. "Hyilian Bow activate!"

"Hyilian? Isn't that from the Legend of Zelda? That's not a real card!"

'Yes!' Andrew yelled in his mind as a giant bow replaced his card, and a quiver full of arrows took the place of his Sheath. 'The cards I made actually work!' He smirked, and drew an arrow. "Now, where are you Renamon?" He asked, looking into a tree. "Got it. Charge!" He shouted, as he shot an arrow into a tree. The arrow bounced out of the tree, hitting nothing but wood. Andrew drew another bow. He turned around, hearing the leaves of the trees behind him rustle.

"Walk all over him, Renamon." Rika called out. Renamon jumped out of a tree behind Andrew, and all four paws began to glow like blue fire.

"Wisteria Punch!" Renamon shouted, as she approached Andrew. Andrew turned around, and dropped his bow. The arrow shot out, and his a tree.

"Uh, Water Prism!" Andrew shouted defensively, as his water shield appeared around him. With brute force, Renamon broke through the shield, and hit Andrew. Since the two were in the water, Andrew did not feel much pain, but was still sent back and out of his own shield. He skidded on his back, until he got enough momentum to jump up. He whipped his mouth, and patted down his hair when he landed. He looked towards Renamon. "Aww, sorry, are you all wet now."

'His move combinations aren't realistic at all. It's like he's making it up as he goes along… and why won't this thing give me any data?' Rika asked herself, looking at her Digivice. It beeped randomly, but only showed the Symbols 'No Data'.

"You're running out of tricks." Andrew laughed confidently. "But I'm just beginning." He said, drawing his sword. "Come on." He said, charging Renamon. She leaned back on a tree. Andrew attempted a stab, to finish off the fox.

"What are you doing!?" Rika yelled from the sidelines.

"Too slow." Renamon laughed disappearing. Andrew's sword was now stuck in the tree. He tried to get it free, but it was no use. Renamon appeared behind him.

"Wisteria Punch." She said calmly. When Andrew turned around, she delivered a punch to his check. He fell to the ground.

"Heh, I wonder if there are any more Digimon that wanna take me on." Rika said confidently, before walking up to Andrew. "Now… he had a Digivice, and he's a Digimon. What's up with that?"

"Something's different about him. He doesn't fight as smoothly as other trained Digimon do…" A pause. "What shall we do with him? He is a Tamer, like you. He just happens to be short his own Digimon…"

"I'm interested to why that is… I want information, and we can't just leave him here… grab him, we're going home."

"With him?"

"He's still human. He's data's probably insufficient anyways." Rika said, turning around. "Also, if people find out he's a Digimon, they'll want one too."

"If you say so." Renamon said, picking Andrew up with ease. She jumped into the trees, and Rika began her walk home.

It was late, and the street lights had turned on by the time Rika had stepped onto the pavement of the street. The city was empty, scarce a few cats, and young lovers. Renamon appeared next to Rika, to engage in conversation.

"Shouldn't you stay high?"

"No one is out at this time. I'm sure it would be okay. Now, about this boy. I find it very hard to believe you are bringing him home for minimum profit. He does not give us strength." Renamon pestered." Is this human a friend?" Rika stopped short.

"If you must know, I've already told you. He is a Digimon, and a Human. I want to know why. Also, why is he a Digidestined? Shouldn't he just have a Tamer, or be given a Digimon? I want answers, and he's the only one willing to give them." She said, before shoving her hands in her pockets, and beginning to walk away again. Renamon stared blankly, and blinked. "Come on Renamon." Rika shouted back. Renamon, obeying, followed.

"Fine, maybe you do just want answers… but I advise you carry him in."

"Why is that?" Rika asked. As she did, Renamon dropped Andrew into Rika's arms. Rika gasped in surprise. "R-Renamon! No, I can't carry this big oaf! Can't you just sneak him in the back? Just drop him in my room."

"As you wish." Renamon replied, picking Andrew up. She dashed into the back of the house, and Rika walked calmly inside.

"Grandma, I'm home." Rika shouted when she got in. She passed the kitchen when her grandmother yelled at her.

"Good to see you Rika. Please just stay out here, the Ramen will be done in a minute."

"Looks like that kid'll just have to wait."

In Rika's room, Renamon placed Andrew down on the hard floor. "I suppose Rika does know what she is doing here… I too wish to know why he is like this… it isn't normal… A Digimon Human combination…"

As Rika ate, she thought and thought of what she should be asking the boy. Where he came from, why he was a Digimon, where was his partner, and so on. She also began to think of consequences… she had just kidnapped a human.

When she walked into her room, Andrew was still sound asleep, snoring loudly. Renamon appeared out of a corner when Rika had slid her door closed. "You never woke him up?"

"I didn't feel the need. You're the one who originally wanted answers." Renamon said coolly.

Rika ignored her Digimon's sarcastic remark, and began to kick Andrew softly. "Wake up, kid." When Andrew refused to awaken, Rika carefully stepped on his stomach. Andrew let out a grunt, and woke up.

Tired, Andrew looked around the room "Hey, is this Heaven? If so, who did you two in?"

"You're not in Heaven. You're far from it infact."

"Great, does that mean I'm in He-"

"You're at my house."

"Same difference I suppose, what with the giant fox in the corner watching my every move."

Finally getting a good look at Rika, she looked different than most girls on TV had. The Digimon Queen, unemotional and intimidating looking as always. The shattered heart on her t-shirt represented how she normally felt. Her orange hair was set up to make her head look like a 'pineapple'. Her shirt had a yellow collar, light green/blue sleeves, and a light blue shattered heart. On her wrists were two red wristbands. She wore a pair of jeans held up by a large belt, and had two smaller belts on her right leg. It looked as if she had red, steel-toed sneakers.

Her cold, lavender eyes stared down at Andrew. "What, am I so sexy that you're speechless?" Andrew asked. Rika's eyes narrowed. "Sheesh, tough crowd." He began, getting up. He wiped the dust off of his shirt. "So, any particular reason the Digimon Queen dragged me to her house?"

"I have questions. You have answers."

"Well, keep the Kitsune away from me, and I'm down." Andrew said, pointing behind him with his thumb. Renamon smirked.

"First off, this one's a bit less important, but you don't sound like a native to Japan… are you even Japanese?"

"American, actually… well, Irish, I was born in America…" Andrew went on. "But, I came to Japan at an early age, so, I managed to adopt the language… and English!" Rika scoffed at his idiotic response, and sat down. "You're no fun, you know that?" Andrew sat down across from her.

"Why do you have the abilities of a Digimon, and a Tamer? You were also able to use a card I've never even heard of… and with the copyright laws, there's no way it's real."

"So many questions. All of which confuse me greatly."

"I know you know the answers! Don't play dumb."

"Well, I'd answer if you had more complicated questions, you know. Why do you even want to know anyways?" Andrew questioned in suspicion. Rika kept a straight face.

"I want to know why. Why you are a Tamer when you are clearly a Digimon. I want to know how in the name of Hell you became one, why you're not wild like the others Renamon and I have ran into. Clearly you have some…" Rika paused. "Manners, and you are easier around me then Renamon was at first…"

"Mainly because I know you won't eat me." Andrew smiled. Rika was not amused. "Look, we both have something to gain from this conversation. You need information, and I need food, shelter, and love." He said the latter quietly to himself. "Well, you know, just till I get this Digimon thing sorted out… maybe I can come with you and your Renamon to some fights, have some fun, you know?"

"…Sounds reasonable."

"Rika, are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"What else can we do. Maybe he could be useful too… He did manage to hold up with you for a good amount of time for a newbie."

"I'll be stronger next time."

"Forget about it. Now, I'll hold up my part, once you tell me some info. First off, why are you a Digimon, and a Tamer? And why could you used copyrighted attacks against me?"

Okay, in order; 1, I was 3 years old, and a strange Digimon that was on the side of the forest when I was camping bit me. The Digimon was like a Werewolf. If I were to be bite by it, I'd end up as one of him; a Digimon. Over the course of the years, I Digivolved just as any Digimon would. I started Fresh, then became In-Training, and eventually, when I turned 12, I became this horrible mess." Andrew said, holding up his arms as if he had just preformed an amazing act.."

"…That doesn't sound possible."

"I didn't write the story. Okay, B, I was just, like, randomly made a Tamer. There's no way you just magically attained your powers through birth, or something."

"I suppose that's believable…"

"And Q, I made the cards myself. I've never been able to use it in the online game like I've always wanted to, but, I suppose the Digivice takes it like a real card.

"So… you're a Digimon… and a human, as well as your own Tamer… that's… interesting…"

"It's also a scientific impossibility."

"Not really. You're living proof that it is possible." Renamon stepped in.

"True… now… about your half."

Though he was never given a comfy bed, Andrew couldn't have been happier. Though he was uneasy that he was sharing the rooftop with the demon fox that attempted to kill him not 3 hours ago, he was still happy that he got food, and he might be able to actually make a friend out of Rika Nonaka, Digimon Queen.

"So… you're not gonna try and kill me now… right?" Andrew asked suddenly. He was staring at the stars, trying to find the big dipper.

"No, I'm not. Not unless Rika instructs me to."

"So, I'm safe so long as I stay on her good side."

"Yes."

"Haha, hahah- I'm so screwed."

"Heehee, so, he's found a little girl friend, huh? This might end up better than I expected I can be rid of a Tamer… and her Digimon… I just need to give this man more power."


	3. Ch 2 Love and Power

"What, no toast?" Andrew complained early the next morning as Rika threw him a plate.

"You're lucky I'm feeding you at all." Rika shot back. Forcing Andrew out of her room, she shut the door. "Just stay out there for a second.

"…Why?" Andrew asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Umm… I'm changing"

"Like Digivolving?" Rika opened the door, and stuck her head out.

"Are you completely idiotic?"

Andrew took another bite. "Possibly." Rika shut the door again. "No one understands a good joke."

Rika walked out a moment later in a blue skirt, and gray button-up long sleeved shirt. A patch was sewn onto her chest. Andrew tilted his head slightly to show his confusion.

"And this get-up would be for…?"

"Uh, school?" Rika raised an eyebrow in suspicious. Andrew did the same in confusion.

"School? Oh, you mean that place where you learn those… stuffs."

"You've never been to school, have you?"

"Nah. To much learning make head hurt. Besides, you know, the whole 'look at me, I'm only a head!' might have had something to do with it."

"Right. Look, just stay here. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Can I make smoothies!?" Andrew called. Rika ignored him. "No fun, no fun… now what am I gonna do… wonder if she has any video games…?" he wondered aloud, beginning to search he house. He looked everywhere he could think, searching most of the house twice. The only television he could find was in the dining room. The front of the house was 'off-limits' according to Rika's rules, so Andrew thought that must have been where all the fun stuff was. Nether the less. He stayed in her room most of the time. Around oneish, Renamon had appeared.

"Having fun?"

"You bet. Now, quick question. Do you talk through your mind, or something?" He asked, pointing both of his index fingers at his 'brain'. "Cause I hear ya talking but I don't see your gums yappin'!" Renamon didn't respond. "It's like you two are MEANT for each other." He joked. Renamon still ignored him. "Yeah, nice talking to ya."

Andrew, with the lack of entertainment, resorted to looking through his cards, attempting to figure out what cards would be good for what situation.

"Okay, so, Darkness would be good against any light Digimon, since I can see in the dark and all. Hyperchip should be used against the slow-pokes. Sheild Breaker against those with good Defense, and occasionally a Defensive Wall against the strong guys… well, that wasn't so hard to figure out…" Andrew said, flipping through the last of his cards. "What about just a normal Digimon though… one with no strengths, or weaknesses? What do I use… all of 'em?"

"You'd over power yourself and end up defenseless." Rika stated, opening the door to her room. "Go for just one or two of them, _if _you even need them that is. For a Tamer, you're not very bright."

"Oh, look who's back." Andrew turned around, half smiling.

"All right, I've got to admit, I was half expecting you'd be gone by now… I was also kinda hoping."

"I'm stubborn. Not that easy to get of me."

"Rika." Renamon said, appearing out of nowhere, as usual. Andrew still wasn't used to this, and jumped. "There's a Digimon nearby."

"Well duh, I'm right here!"

Rika smirked. "About time. Let's go Renamon!" She ran out of the house quickly, and Renamon disappeared. Andrew looked around, highly lost.

"Wasn't anyone gonna tell me where the Digimon _is_?" He asked no one. His pupils suddenly shrunk and he let out a quiet hiss. "I feel it though. Is this what Renamon feels every time? Least I know where it is… Here we go."

Andrew ran quickly to the park, where he had meet Rika only a day before. It was still light out, so Andrew immediately took to the trees when he had entered the park so as to stay hidden. When he found his target, the Digimon was already laying on it's back. It looks like it had run into an iron fence.

The Digimon was a red dragon-like Digimon. He bore a hazard sign on its chest, as well as strange black lines, and symbols. Its eyes were yellow, and he had wing like ears. Next to him was a boy, no older than Rika.

The brown haired boy wore large yellow goggles, that looked identical to the ones Tai and Davis had worn in the Digimon Adventures series. His sweatshirt was a simple blue, and he had gray pants.

"What was that all about?" The boy asked.

"You're Digimon's butt being handed to him, that's what." Rika scoffed. Andrew jumped down from the tree. He took out his Digivice and aimed it at the red dragon.

"No data? What's with this?"

"Wait a minute… I saw you in my dream…" The boy said suddenly. Andrew tried not to laugh. "No, it can't be."

"Pfft, sketchy much. Kinda perverted for an eleven year old!"

"Quiet you!"

"Name's Andrew, thank you."

"Though you are right… so, you're a lousy Tamer, and you're weird."

"Sketchy!" Andrew corrected.

"Now get out of here, unless you think you can take us on, little boy."

"Hey, Guilmon's just young, and what do you mean little boy?"

"Like Tamer like Digimon. Come on, he's at least a Rookie Digimon right?"

"Uh… I think so."

"Looks like it. Hey, can I kick his ass!?" Andrew cheered. Rika smacked her face into her palm.

"W-what!?" Takato asked, backing up.

"Don't get your shorts in a bunch over him, kid. I'm the one you should be worried about fighting." Rika snapped.

"Rika. Watch out, this one's like me, no data."

"Like that makes a difference. Renamon, walk all over him."

"W-Wait, call her off!" But it was too late. Renamon had already risen into the air, and produced her Fox Leaf Arrowhead. "G-Guilmon, run away!"

"Rika! You can't hit the kid!"

"If he's willing to interfere, it's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!"

The attack hit Guilmon, but it looked almost ineffective. His pupils suddenly shrunk, not unlike Andrew's had earlier. He growled furiously, and charged head first at Renamon, teeth at the ready.

Rika suddenly took out her Digivice. "About time, a real fight… let's see… no data?"

"Do you even pretend to listen to me?" Andrew asked. "Like I said, kinda like me. Not much data on me ether, right? Damn, I thought I was special." Rika ignored him though, as her attention was on the battle. Her eyes glared furiously as Renamon was tackled to the ground by Guilmon. The dragon had bitten into Renamon's right arm, causing her to bleed slightly. The beast didn't look like it was going to let go, like a dog with his favorite chew toy.

"You're getting sloppy. Here." Taking out a card, Rika slashed the card through her Digivice and shouted; "Digimodify! Armor activate!" As she shouted this, Renamon's free arm had become a small cannon. Andrew let out a low chuckle.

"_Arm-_or. It's a pun"

Renamon attempted to shoot the gun directly at the dragon's head, but Guilmon was called back by his master just in time. "What?" He asked stupidly. "I'm not listening? Time to play!" Renamon had shot the cannon a second too late, and she was sent flying by the recoil of her own blast. She landed next to Rika, who was now infuriated.

"Now's your chance." She whispered, but Andrew managed to pick it up. "Don't miss." Renamon paused, and looked at the Digimon, and then back at her Tamer.

"But, that bo-"

"Just do it!" Rika shouted. Renamon took a second to think, but did as she was instructed. She took a great leap into the air, when a new voice cut off her attack.

"Stop!" It shouted. The source was a blue haired boy that looked around the first boy's age. He wore an orange vest with a brown under shirt and pants. His wristbands were white, and around his neck was a familiar Digimon to Andrew; Terriermon.

The little dog Digimon, looked more like a rabbit then it did the dog it was named after with its giant ears. It had a small horn on its head, and looked like it was always in a happy mood.

Acting quickly to stop Renamon's attack, Andrew leaped in front of Guilmon and its Tamer, and released a Water Prism attack, defending the group against Renamon's possible attack, which, coincidently, never occurred, leaving Andrew soaked. When Renamon landed, the armor disappeared. By the look in Rika's eyes, she was enraged.

"I-it's you." The first boy said.

"A Terriermon? Finally, a familiar Digimon."

"It's you! It's me, it's him! And aren't you glad to see us?" The Terriermon cheered, running around Guilmon and his Tamer. He jumped on to Guilmon's back and began to laugh. "You know, you looked pretty strong right there." Terriermon offered to Renamon. "Well, until the end… didn't you feel kinda silly rolling around in the dirt?"

"Wha-" Renamon began, but was too flustered to finish.

"Terriermon!" The second boy shouted. "It's not wise to mouth off to someone bigger than you."

"Henry!" The Terriermon called. He smiled and balanced on one foot, beginning to spin around. "Momenti."

"They keep popping up every where…" Rika said to herself. "Forget this." She turned around to take her leave. Renamon followed.

"Hey, any of you four got a comb, brush, I dunno, anything to help my hair?" Andrew asked, beginning to walk away backwards. The group simply stared at him. "Simple no would have been nice. See ya." He said. He turned around, and ended up hitting a tree. "…Oww… I meant to do that! …Owwww"

"So…" Rika said to herself, putting down a Terriermon card and a Renamon card on the table. There were two other blank cards next to both. "There are three tamers, three Digimon."

"Hey." Andrew laughed. He had found a ball of yarn, and was on his back, swatting it with his hand. "I make four on both sides, thanks."

"…3 and a half then." Rika corrected herself, before turning back to her cards. "Well, that Terriermon was puny, and wouldn't stand a chance against Renamon… and then that 'Pet-mon' wouldn't stand a chance if that boy didn't interfer… or if Renamon finished her attack… and you didn't get in the way." She turned toward Andrew. He had now placed the ball of the ground. His face full of expression, he began to swat the ball back and forth between his two hands, his butt as high as it could get off the ground. "That's a wonderful sight."

"I could be in the nude."

"Now I'm scarred for life. Thanks."

"Nooo problem."

Rika got up, and grabbed a pair of head phones. She walked out of here room quietly, leaving Andrew to his yarn. "Grandma, I'm going out." She said when she saw her grandmother. Renamon had appeared in front of Andrew, who was still distracted by the yarn.

"Come on. We're going."

Andrew tilted his head up, trying to look Renamon in the eye. "…Can I bring the yarn?"

"Just come on." Renamon grabbed Andrew by the back of his shirt, and jumped outside, and on top of Rika's house.

The two followed Rika for a short period of time, silently jumping from roof top to roof top. Occasionally, Andrew would stumble, and he almost fell off once or twice.

Rika's destination was the city, apparently. She stopped in the middle of the crowd, and sat on a bench by herself, hanging her head low. "Why is she like this Renamon? She's so sad all the time. Makes me feel bad that I can't help…" Andrew asked. He was sitting on the edge of a building, allowing his feet to drop down.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I do know it's none of your business."

Andrew turned to face Renamon, and grinned. "Says you! If she's willing to take me in, I want to be able to repay her."

"How so? She does not need money."

"Renamon, Renamon… not like that. I mean, like, in friendship. Everyone needs a companion."

"She has me."

"…I need a companion!" Andrew continued to smile at his little joke. It suddenly disappeared, replaced by a questioning look. "Hey, gots a question for you… do you… really just wanna fight?"

"…If that is what Rika wishes."

"I know you have to follow the Tamer and all that… but, I don't think it's beyond reason to just ask her… I dunno…"

"But she wants me to fight, which is why I will."

"…I think there's more to being a Digimon Tamer than just power…" Andrew thought to himself, looking up at the starless sky. He looked down at Rika. "Sometimes love and friendship is the only power you really need to fight. Your heart is your weapon… friends your power."

"That was very deep…"

"I had a fortune cookie yesterday, it said something like that… it also told me how to say doorknob in Chinese… hey, she's on the move!" Andrew said, leaning over the edge, pointing at the moving dot. "I'm gonna get closer!" He cried, jumping from the roof. He purposely landed in a dark alley, and put on his hood. He walked out calmly, and followed Rika, snickering a little every few seconds. 'I fell like an assassin. Watch out Rika, or you shall taste my blade!' He shouted in his mind.

"Hey, isn't that…?" A passing boy asked. He was pointing at Rika in astonishment. Two other boys were with them.

"Yeah, The Digimon Queen." At this, Rika stopped, and turned around to look at the group of boys.

"Fanboyism…?" Andrew asked himself quietly.

"She reminds me so much like Hikairi Kamiya, for some reason." Andrew saw his chance to embarrass Rika for the fun of it. He sped up, and when he reached the group of boys, and Rika, he said

"I know right, but she acts more like Yamato Ishida." He smiled. Rika looked at Andrew darkly. With his face covered, Rika could not tell who it was. He had also left his sword at home. Andrew sped up, and ducked into a dark alley again, and scaled the wall up. He met Renamon, who staring down at him. "…It slipped?"

Rika had left for school the next morning before Andrew had the chance to wake up. When he did, he noticed a warm bowl of oatmeal to his right. Quickly snatching it out of hunger, he poured the bowl into his mouth, and continued to lay there. Andrew looked at the sun, trying to figure out the time. "Wow, 8? I'm getting up way to early… wow this oatmeal crap is good."

"Well, I'm surprised you're not in a coma. You certainly slept long enough. It's 10, by the way, not 8…" Renamon said. She was standing up, and looking towards the city.

"Which is strange. This roof is incredibly uncomfortable…" Andrew stood up and cracked his back. "Ah, that feels good."

"Why do you stay here then?" Renamon questioned. Andrew turned his head to face Renamon, his eyes wide.

"I got nowhere else to go, actually. My place is completely empty."

"Aren't your parents worried about you?"

Andrew looked at the sky. "No, I don't think so. They always know where I am…" Renamon stayed silent. "Beside, Rika looks like she needs a friend. Human friend… half human friend, whatever."

"Do you think you can get to her?"

"I think no one's tried yet, that's why she is so independent. Something tells me she used to be happy… something bad happened, maybe the loss of a friend… and…"

"…Or maybe she just wants to be left alone."

"Well then… it looks like I'm going to get bruised plenty. This'll be fun." Andrew smirked. He finished off his oatmeal, and whipped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Hmm… This might be more difficult that I imagined… He seems obsessed with the girl… I need to get them against each other… I wonder…"

-----------------------

For those of you who watch the English Version of Digimon, like I do; Yamato is Matt, and Hikari is Kari, both from Digimon Adventure.

And for those who have not figured it out yet, the person speaking at the end has not been revealed yet. You'll see him later though, don't worry about it.


	4. Ch 3 Digivolution

Limeygirl714: Outstanding plot…? Might be overdoing it, but I'm all for the confidence boost! As for Ryo, no, it's not. It's another original character, a Digimon in fact. He'll show up… at some point? …That would have been interesting using Ryo though!

…And why in the name of Hell has my Chapter 3 and 4 disappeared… now I gotta rewrite 'em, god damn it -.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… you never follow her to school?" Andrew asked, taking a bite out of a cookie he managed to find in the kitchen. It was noon time, and he was missing his lunch. Rika had yet to return to school, and wouldn't for another few hours.

"There is no need. If there is a Digimon, I will automatically be informed. You would know that. Besides, the school is strict about trespassers who look harmful."

"What about the ones that look innocent?" Andrew asked, finishing the cookie. He lay back down on the roof, and looked directly into the sun. "Do they just let them in? 'Here, we'll even let you pick a girl to rape!'. Sounds like a nice system."

"Now what about you… shouldn't you be in school?"

"Have you seen me?" Andrew asked, looking over at Renamon, showing his face. He pulled his ears. "These aren't normal! This overbite and these ears make me look like a cat for god's sake… and the sword doesn't help much…"

Hours later, Rika returned from school, and shut herself in her room for a minute. When she came back out, she returned to her regular everyday clothes. She whispered Renamon's name, and then ran outside the house, yelling at her grandmother she was going out again. When she got out of the house, Andrew greeted her at the front gate.

"Got a big date there, Rika? You're in a bit of a rush." Andrew pointed out, beginning to follow her. "What's up?"

"I wanna find that Digimon from yesterday, and wipe the floor with his face."

"Wouldn't that dirty the floor?"

"Just shut up and follow me."

The set up was an underground parking lot, filled with cars. The group of three took positions, knowing that the dragon Digimon was in the given area. Renamon also had a feeling that the Digimon knew exactly where to find her. Rika only smirked at this, and leaned against a support beam. Andrew climbed his way on top of an old looking red car, and began picking at the old paint at the top.

Snarling and growling suddenly filled the lot, and Andrew knew that the Digimon had found them. He looked up, and sure enough, Renamon was already squaring off with the beast. Renamon's hair stood on end, and the red dragon looked more vicious then ever. Andrew decided to speak up. "All right, I want a good clean fight, so, if you have any ideas of cheap shots, bloody moves, or fatalities… that'd be great!" He gave a thumbs up, before sitting down. Andrew looked over to Rika to realize the other Tamer was talking to her, trying to convince her to call Renamon off.

Rika said she'd do no such thing.

Arrowheads and Fireballs 12 flew past Andrew's hiding spot, and almost hit him a few times. Each and every Fireball was skillfully dodged by Renamon, who showed grace and dexterity every time. The Arrowheads on the other hand, all hit the dragon head on, but they all seemed to have no effect. The dragon was getting angry, and the battle endless. Untill…

"Stop it! What are you all thinking!" The Chinese boy from before had found the group, and he brought along his Terriermon. "This isn't right. We shouldn't be fighting!"

The boy's Terriermon had jumped off of his Tamer's shoulder, and began waltzing and skipping over to his friend's spot, unaware of the battle he was waging against Renamon. The innocent puppy was distracted by his reflection in one of the shiny cars, but continued to make his way to his pal. When he finally got in front of him, Renamon was just about to launch an attack.

"Renamon, look out, there's a Terriermon in the way!"

"G-get out of the way!" Renamon shouted. She was no longer able to hold the attack, and let it loose. The attack hit Terriermon dead on, and Andrew was convinced the poor dog was done for.

"N-no, Terriermon!" Terriermon's Tamer shouted, running towards his injured partner. His pocket began to shine brightly, and Andrew couldn't help but feel the power of the puppy growing…

Terriermon began to glow brightly, as he began growing steadily bigger. "He's Digivolving!" Andrew yelled, and everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to watch this moment.

When the dog was done Digivolving, it looked like Terriermon had tripled in size and strength. The new Digimon, who Andrew recognized as Gargomon, now wore an ammo belt around his shoulder (like Andrew his sheath) as well as a baggy pair of jeans. His ears were much bigger, and he had strange red markings on his face. His arms were also transformed into "Gatling Arms", now representing two guns.

The new and improved Gargomon began shooting madly and wildly, blowing up cars in all directions. "I hope I don't have to pay for that one! Haha!" He laughed, shooting the cars. He seemed lost as to where he was, and what he was doing. "H-Henry! How do I stop thiiiis!?"

"He's lost contro- Oh crap!" Andrew jumped from his car to the floor, just as the engine ignited from Gargomon's attack. "Way too close my friend." Andrew said. Gargomon had his guns pointing in Andrew's direction, and Andrew drew his sword. Uninterested, Gargomon turned around, to meet Rika, cowered up against the pillar she was so nonchalantly leaning against earlier. Gargomon pointed one of his Gatling Arms at Rika, and smiled madly. Rika, for the first time Andrew had seen, looked terrified.

Not thinking logically, Andrew threw himself between the crazed Gargomon and the frightened Rika, trying to protect the latter. Gargomon did not seem to notice, and let fire a barrage of green blasts. Andrew quickly covered his face, and most of his body with his sword, which neutralized most of the blasts. The Digimon continued to fire, until a red blur was seen knocking him over into a nearby wall. Andrew opened his eyes when he was sure the firing stopped, and looked around. Not one car was left untouched.

Andrew then felt a sharp, piercing pain in his left bicep. He quickly removed his sweatshirt, and his white t-shirt was red. He looked towards the Gargomon, and glared, looking ready to finish the fight. He then gave a concerned look at Rika, who was still cowering against a wall. Andrew put his good arm around Rika's shoulder, trying to comfort her. The two began walking out of the parking lot, and Andrew looked back. "We'll call it a draw, for now." He wisecracked.

"J-just let me see it." Rika said trying to remove Andrew's sweatshirt.

"I-it's fine, don't worry about it. It'll heal."

"What is it with men and wanting to do everything on their own?"

"Fine. Boy this is awkward." Andrew said, looking around as Rika checked the wound.

"It doesn't look to serious. It looks like you got lucky. This sweatshirt of yours temporarily stopped the blast, slowing it down."

"What the hell are they teaching you at that school…?"

"Do you have any healing cards? Something like that should heal this up."

"Yeah, thanks…" Andrew said, getting up. He left his sweatshirt on the floor, and stood up.

"Now, what about you…? Are you okay. You looked like… well, you had a gun to your head…"

"It's just…" She dropped her voice to a low whisper. "Are all Digimon like that…? When they Digivolve?"

Andrew saw the problem. "Renamon's a bit better at controlling herself, if that's what you're worried about… Don't worry about it."

"…Yeah, I guess. Now, you can go heal yourself outside. I need to think."

"Sure thing." Andrew said. He began walking out, but decided it'd be more fun to eavesdrop. Renamon had also appeared outside the door. He listened in momentarily, but had no choice but to make comments.

"That little rabbit-"

"Dog"

"Digivolves on it's own, and Renamon can't even do it with two Modify cards. What does that idiot have that I don't?"

"Blue hair?"

"This is ridiculous." Rika continued. She turned around to look at Renamon, who was leaning outside of the room, her arms crossed. "You best Digivolve soon, Renamon. I'm not gonna be threatened by some over grown Rabbit."

"Dog. Now, on a lighter story." Andrew had grabbed a random rubber band, and pulled it back, aiming for Rika. "Have you ever entertained yourself with just a rubber band?" SNAP "Ow!" He was hit in the eye. "That's two injuries in one day god damn it!"

"I thought I told you to go heal yourself!"

"Y-yeah, I-I know!" Andrew stuttered, running to the top of Rika's house.

He took out the card, and slashed it through his Digivice. The card let out a bright glow, and soon became what looked like an icepack. He immediately put it on his wound, and couldn't help what cam out next; "Woah, oh, yes! That feels soooooo good." He said, beginning to drool. Renamon then appeared next to him, and Andrew immediately tried staring a conversation.

"You know, she may be a girl, but she's not nearly as much fun as the ones on the old Digimon TV shows…" Andrew complained, sitting down. "Has she always been like this to you Renamon?"

"…Yes. I think she just has too much disappointment in her life. Her parents are divorced, she never sees her mother anymore, seeing as she's always away… and now, I won't Digivolve."

"Well, that's not your fault, is it? Power isn't everything, you know."

"It is to Rika."

"That's sad, really. Though I suppose I'm one to talk… I've never had friendship ether, always being locked inside the house… and I don't think Rika can count as a friend… I think she hates me…"

Back inside, Rika was still trying to figure out why she had lost. "Renamon is stronger, quicker, she's absorbed more data, why isn't she better than that dumb rabbit yet? He can Digivolve, no problem, just from being hit with one Arrowhead attack… but when Renamon gets bite by that kid's Pet-mon, all she gets is a blood-spattered arm… it's not fair… she's just not trying hard enough." Rika complained aloud. She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Though… I suppose I am lucky to be al… who am I kidding. Had Andrew not been here in the first place, Renamon could have ended both the Digimon in one hit, and none of that would have happened. All that idiot does is get in the way!"

The next day, Rika went back to school and her grandmother had gone off somewhere, leaving Renamon and Andrew alone. Taking the opportunity, Andrew began to search Rika's room.

"If you're trying to go on underwear raid I've heard about, I'm going to have to inflict serious pain on you."

"Okay, first of all, panty raid, second, how the hell did you hear about it, third, I'm looking through her pants, fourth, I'm looking for a reason why Rika is always so crabby, or what started it, fifth, breath." Andrew finished quickly, taking in a deep breath. He returned to searching.

"How do you speak so fast?"

"Heredity." Andrew said simply, before finding a postcard. "Look Scooby Doo, a clue!"

"Scooby who?"

"American stuff, you wouldn't understand. Let's see… it's from her mother… hey here's another one, and another… oh look another… okay, umm. First one says 'Hi Sweetie, sorry I couldn't come home last week…'" Andrew slowed down reading, his normal upbeat mood leaving. "'I'm needed in Hawaii. See you in a month! Love, Mom'… And this one's a month after. 'Hi Rika. I'm sure you got my e-mail, but I want you to know, I'm going to London now… I'll be back within a month, promise… Mom…'"

"Her mother is never home…"

"It looks like she's been gone for awhile now… around 5 or 6 months now… Wow…"

"And then her father…?"

"I dunno, nothing from him in her pants, shirts or sock draws… do me a favor, search her underwear."

"Why can't you?"

"Remember; I'm a guy, and I have gross urges. I see some underwear, and I have no choice but to keep it, you know." Andrew smiled. Renamon sighed, but obeyed. Andrew searched the rest of the word until he found a small bag. "Oh! Bag! Let's see, yen, yen… oh, a Canadian dollar! Oh, a peso! Hey, look, chocolate." He sang happily, popping the chocolate in his mouth. His eyes squinted, and Andrew almost looked serious. "Dark chocolate… it would be better if it didn't feel like 3 months old… oh, a Canadian dollar!"

It went on like that for quiet some time…

"What is he doing, going through that girl's junk? Though, I suppose maybe this will help me… I could use it against them… some how…"


	5. Ch 4 Swords and Burns

"Andrew, I think I've found something." Renamon said, after about an hour of searching.

"I did t- oh look, more chocolate!" Andrew said cheerfully, shoving a chocolate bar in his mouth.

"It looks like a notebook of some sort…"

"Let me see… it's a diary… Rika keeps a Diary!?"

"When was the last date it was used…?"

"…3 years ago…"

"What does it say?"

"I half expected you to say "put it back." Let's see… 'Dear Diary… daddy left…" Andrew began, but his eyes shot open. "I hate him… I hate mom. Why did they have to fight? Why did he leave me… he promised…' Everything else is smudged… looks like… tear drops…"

"Her mother never being home, and her dad left her…"

"…She's… sorta like me…"

"How so?"

"Well… my parents… I'm sure… didn't want to leave… they… never mind, I get sad every time I think about it."

"And just what are you two doing?"

"Hey, is it that time already?" Andrew said, pretending to check a wristwatch. "Hi Rika, we… didn't hear you come i-" Rika's eyes were red with fire. "…We're in trouble, aren't we… Renamon made me do it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rika glared Andrew down, and he simply smiled back, and shrugged. "We have no time for that now. There was a Digital Field outside a school. Let's go."

"Very well." Renamon said disappearing. Rika ran out, leaving Andrew alone.

"Isn't anyone gonna tell me where this school is?"

The group of three approached a large Junior High school, where a digital field had already appeared in the soccer field just outside. Shouts and grunts could be heard from within the field. "Something tells me those two Tamers from before are a part of this." Rika stated simply, quickly hurdling the metal fence separating her and the field. Andrew followed, but his pants got caught, and he fell into the mud.

"Hurry up!" A boy yelled, while another whined back that he 'couldn't decide' on something.

A Digimon, not any bigger than a normal fruit bat, was fighting, as Rika predicted, the two tamers from before. He had long orange hair, and the wings of a bat. His mouth looked larger than it should have, had multiple fangs. "Had enough yet?" The bat shouted. "Demo-"

"Yeah right." Rika cut in. "You're too small to-."

"That's what she said." Andrew replied joyfully, cleaning the rest of the mud off of him.

"No, really. Shut up. Renamon."

"Can I have this o-"

"No." Rika said, getting annoyed.

"Fine, I hate to beat up on a girl, but… if you insist!" The bat yelled, flying towards Renamon at full speed. Rika had already taken out a card, and slashed it.

"Clone, Activate." She shouted, and the bat Digimon launched an attack.

"Nightmare shocker!" 'Renamon' had disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and the Digimon began to dance around in the air. He fell to the ground. "Hah, I win."

"She didn't even try to move…" Andrew began, shocked. "Why would she-?"

"Just look behind him, idiot." Rika replied, pointing her finger at Renamon, who was now in the air, and already summoning her attack.

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!"

"W-what!? Nooo!" And with that, the Digimon disappeared, leaving nothing behind but data, which Renamon quickly absorbed. Rika and Andrew walked over to the other Tamers.

"Don't bother with any thanks." Rika said curtly. "I only wanted that Digimon's data."

"Data? Is that all?" The boy with the goggles said. "Digimon are living creatures, just like you… And you… just murdered him."

"He's right, they are alive."

"Circle of life my friend." Andrew curtly replied. "Had we not stopped him, who would have? You? Fat chance. Had you not stopped him, he could have killed others. Which is worse to lose? 1,000, or just one?"

"No… he's wrong. Digimon are only data." Rika said, before turning around.

"…What in the name of all that is good and chocolaty does that make me?" Andrew wondered aloud, before he heard a small gasp from Rika. Andrew turned around to notice a white 'blob' if nothing else, had found itself on Rika's shoe. It lifted its head to reveal itself as a Digimon. It giggled playfully, before asking;

"Hi, wanna play with me?" Andrew could get a good look in the darkness, but it's ears just looked like they… grew?

"Hey, leave Calumon alone!" The goggled boy shouted. With one last look at the Digimon. Rika carefully stepped over him, and left, leaving Andrew with the others.

"What's her problem?"

"Not her fault really. Heredity, I'm sure… her father leaving her doesn't help much, I don't think."

"Wait, what?"

"That's not heredity…" The blue hair boy shot before asking "And, wait, just who are you?"

"Henry!" The Terriermon shouted. It had climbed its way up to his Tamer, (who Andrew now knew as Henry) and pointed at Andrew. "He's a Digimon."

"What? Terriermon, that can't be right." Henry laughed. "Sorry, he's a little-"

"No, he's right. I can fell it." The red Digimon said, beginning to growl. "Takatomon, he's a Digimon."

"Takato… mon?" Andrew held in his laughter. "Hmm… Yeah, I'm part Digimon. Sorry though, I'm not up for grabs. See ya later." He gave a short two fingered wave, almost like a salute, before turning around, and walking away.

"…They're both crazy…" 'Takatomon' stated.

"I heard that kid!" Andrew shouted, before taking off in a run to catch up with Rika.

As Andrew approached the house, he finally caught up with Rika and her partner.

"It took you long enough."

"You're… a lot faster… than I thought you… were gonna be." Andrew said in between breaths. "But… back there… come on, Digimon can't be just data."

"No, like I said, you're wrong. You, Renamon, and all other Digimon, are nothing but data…"

"That can't be. We all have emotions, and all that junk. Beating heart, lungs…" Andrew's stomach let out a low growl. "…Hunger."

"Yeah, whatever. Look, my mom's finally home, and if I don't get inside soon, she might start worrying or something… like she really cares." She added quietly. She turned around, and shut the door in the two Digimon's faces.

Waking up earlier than usual the next morning, Andrew decided it was time to experience something he hadn't… ever; school. He looked over the side of the house until Rika walked out, dressed in her school uniform. She wore a long sleeved gray button-up shirt, and a short blue skirt. The shirt had a strange patch sewn on. A young blonde followed her out. Andrew assumed it was her mother. He silently jumped down, and followed the unaware Rika to her school. The school, unlike the one they had been too last night, was gigantic, and almost mansion-like. "What the hell? Private school, I take it… well, I suppose if her mother can travel the world, Rika can go to a giant school…" Unknown to what was about to happen, Andrew ran up the nearest tree, and searched every classroom until he found the one Rika was in. Lucky for him, a window was open.

Inside, Rika seemed to be alone, as the other girls giggled and talked. Instinctively, Andrew tapped the window until Rika looked over to him. Her eyes shot open as she noticed the cat-like Digimon waving at her through the window. Her eyes now a glare, she walked over to Andrew. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I got bored."

"Well I don't care. Go back home. I'm in the middle of school. And with my mom here, I don't want her to see me with a boy. Do you know how much she'll pester me?"

"…Enough to make you want to choke me?"

"Yeah, somewhere around there. She threatened.

"I don't know where you live. I can't just automatically walk back to your house."

"Well you can't stay here."

"Why not? I could fit in just fine. Foreign exchange student from the Americas, or something."

"This is an all-girls school you dolt."

"Even better for me." Andrew chuckled. Rika's hand had turned into a fist.

"Rika, who are you talking to?" One of Rika's classmates asked her. Andrew quickly pulled his hood over his head to hide his ears. "Is that a… boy?"

"Rika's got a boyfriend?"

"What!?" Rika shouted defensively. "I do not."

"Then who's that standing in the window."

"A very large talking dog. Woof!" Andrew said, before beginning to pant wildly. "I'm also very attractive. Pet me?"

"I'm going to kill you." Rika mouthed through gritted teeth.

"Now now, is that how lovers treat each other?" Andrew asked.

At that moment, Rika's teachers, and the class's parents, had walked in. The class took their seats, Rika taking one last look at Andrew, who smiled, giving her the thumbs up.

Staying hidden the rest of the day, Andrew fell asleep listening to the professor's lesson on rainforests. When the school's loud bell finally rang, Andrew waited at the entrance gate.

"So, you suuuure he's not you're boyfriend?"

"Positive."

"If you say so." The girls giggled, before running off, leaving Rika alone. She began to silently walk home. Andrew slowly followed.

"That idiot… why does he always follow me."

Andrew smiled, happy that he could hear Rika whisper to herself. Quietly walking behind her, Andrew tried to listen in on the few words she said.

"And then there's my mother… leaving right in the middle of class… why does she always have to do that? Her and Andrew, there can't be anything more annoying…" Was all she said, leaving Andrew hurt. He looked into the sky to notice a bright blue light hit the ground, producing a Digital Field. "Perfect. Time for me to go to work." Rika said happily, running to her house to get Renamon.

"…I think I can handle this guy." Andrew said confidently, turning towards the field. "Just you wait Rika."

Andrew ran at full speed towards the field, sword and Digivice already in hand. He broke through the cloud of smoke, only to be greeted by a giant blue tail. Andrew was sent flying, but easily landed on his feet, apparently unharmed.

The tail belonged to a giant blue dinosaur Digimon. The Digimon was covered in brown markings along his tail, muzzle and legs.. Andrew took out his Digivice for some more information.

"Allomon… Armored-Dino… Primary attack, Dino Burst. Wonderful. Champion vs. Rookie… oh, I'm gonna get my ass handed to me, aren't I?" Andrew wondered to himself. "No matter. Shall we dance dino?"

"Hah! A little punk like you is gonna take me on!?" The Dinosaur roared. Andrew nodded confidently. "Fine. Dino Burst!" The dinosaur let out a huge explosion of fire from its mouth, that Andrew only barely managed to dodge.

"Come on, is that all you got?"

"You'll pay for your insolence."

"Yeah, yeah." Andrew taunted. He took out his sword, and slashed the air, creating a shockwave that ran into Allomon. The creature only laughed.

"Is that all? Dino Burst!"

"Is that all you go- AH!" Andrew was just barely quick enough to dodge the blast this time. "Damn, that'll sting… I better finish this guy quickly…" He said to himself. He took out his sword, and smiled.

"What are you going to do with that? You are weak."

"No, I just need a new strategy… and boy, do I hope it works."

Andrew threw his sword directly into Allomon's knee, and the Dinosaur screamed in pain. He tried reaching down to pick the sword out of his knee, but it's arms were fall to small.

"I used to love dinosaurs when I was a kid. I know everything about you… you also got a peanut for a brain just saying. Now for the piece de resistance!" Andrew said in a bad French accent. He lowered his body to the ground, and a sphere of energy appeared in the palm of his hand. "Rasengan!" He shouted, charging Allomon. He connected the attack with his sword from earlier. The impact of the blast was so incredibly powerful, the sword went through the whole of Allomon's leg, and stuck itself inside a telephone pole. The Dinosaur let out a huge scream of pain and terror, and it's leg began to bleed. The creature's blood was not red like Andrew expected, but it looked more like simply 1s and 0s.

"Binary Code?" Andrew asked. He suddenly felt powerless, and he only managed to balance himself on one knee. "Damn, that took way to much energy."

"Haha, like I said…" The Allomon said in strained breaths. "You are weak… Dino Burst!"

Unable to dodge, Andrew had no choice but to take the blow head first. He screamed in pain, but wasn't even able to get out of the attack. Suddenly, a yellow flash came out of nowhere, and knocked the Allomon to the ground. The figure rose into the air and shouted a familiar phrase.

"Wisteria Punch!" Renamon shouted, dealing a punch towards the Allomon, and the creature disappeared.

Andrew was burnt bad, but was saved a trip to the Digital world. He sighed in relief. "Thanks Renamon."

"Hey, that was impressive." Rika said, walking up to Andrew. "You almost took that guy out by yourself."

"Yeah.. I wasn't strong enough though."

"You had a good plan though."

"But now I'm burnt."

"Yeah yeah. Complain a little more why don'tcha. Give me your Digivice, I have one of your cards I can slash for you."

Andrew slowly reached into his pocket, and handed Rika his black Digivice. She slashed the card, and Andrew's pain, and red skin seemed to disappear. He stood up, and then began to shiver. "W-what the heck."

"Sorry, that was your ability."

"What?"

"Nothing, just grab your sword, and let's go home."

Andrew nodded his head, and grabbed the hilt of his sword. He tried to pull, but it didn't come out. He tried again, and again. Finally Renamon helped him pull the hilt out, and Andrew almost broke down when he discovered what was on the other end.

"Where did my sword go!?"

The blade of the sword was shattered by the impact of the Rasengan attack. Andrew, sad as could be, put his broken sword in his hilt, and followed Rika home, his head looking at the ground.

"Aww, poor Andrew. His sword has been broken. How unfortunate. No matter. Maybe a blade will get him to join me?"


	6. Ch 5 Trompezmon

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"J-j-j-just cold, thanks… Can I have a blanket, or can you cuddle with m-m-m-me." Andrew smiled, leaning closer to Rika, who backed away.

"…You can get a blanket." Rika said, tossing the cold cat her bed-sheet. "Look, next time, don't be so stupid or literal when you make cards. The description, as it is now, is 'Freezes the Digimon over, erasing any burn effects'."

"So… oh, this is warm."

"It should just say 'erases all burn effects'."

"I don't get it… earlier you were… you know, just pissed at me… now you're-"

"Helping, I know. It's just…" Rika sat down next to Andrew. "If anyone's gonna do you in, and collect your data, it's gonna be me."

"…I think I'm okay with that." Andrew smiled.

"It's getting late, and it's too cold outside. You can sleep in here for tonight, but no funny business, you got it."

"I can barely move…" Andrew protested. "How am I gonna do anything?" He rolled over onto the floor, and off of Rika's bed. "Can I have some chicken soup before bed please?"

"That's what I mean by funny business…"

Andrew slept later than usual the next day. Later than most people. When he woke up, he could hear Rika and Renamon talking about him in a lighthearted tone.

"I think he's in a comma." Rika said, starring at him. She had already gotten home from school, and had long changed to her regular clothes. It was dark out.

"It's already 9 at night. He's almost slept for the entire day."

"Wonder if he's still cold."

"I think you've put enough blankets on him, Rika."

"Hey, like I said, I don't want anyone, or anything, but me killing him."

"Sure, Rika. If you say so."

"That's so reassuring." Andrew yawned. "You're not gonna stab me in the middle of my sleep, are you… Why is it so hot under here!?"

"Well, we know he's not cold."

"Oh, that's right, I'm under here." Andrew joked, ignoring Renamon's comment. "It's gettin hot in here!"

"Hit him again Renamon, now he's just getting annoying."

"Might as well, it's already dark."

"Can I get a cookie first?"

Minutes later, just as Rika had said, she had turned off the lights and was in bed. Andrew, on the other hand, got up, and walked outside for a little while, stretching his legs. "Hmm… I wonder what happened to my sword…" Andrew reached into his sheath to notice the hilt was no longer there. "Oh, damn it. Where did it go? I know it was broken, but I left it in there just in case… Aww… Hey, A new Digimon…?" Andrew asked suddenly, he looked towards the east to notice a small fire coming at the distance. Running towards it, Renamon was already at the scene.

Andrew took out his Digivice, and it pointed towards a small Digimon on top of a telephone pole. The Digimon had purple fur, and a devilish grin. It's fur turned into horns on his head, and he wore a red bandana and red gloves. A smiley face with a devilish smile was placed on his stomach. He had a short pointed tail. "He looks like the smaller version of the Devil…"

"Hey!" The small Digimon yelled from atop the pole. He must have been talking to Renamon "That was rude you know… what, you ignoring me… fine, looks like I'm gonna have to teach you some manners. First lesson; Tough Love! Badda-boom!" Impmon shouted, throwing a small fireball over at Renamon. She quickly turned around before the fire-bomb let off a small explosion in her face. "Hey, don't be stupid if you wanna be free, get away from that human immediately! Hahaha!" Impmon laughed, before a Digital field suddenly appeared a few miles away.

"A Digital Field. It's late, I wonder if Rika will show up… better go, just in case." Andrew decided. He looked to where Renamon was, to notice she had already left. "Looks like someone had the same idea as me then. I won't be of any help without my blade… I'll just hide."

Renamon, being a Fox, was faster than Andrew, making it to the field a good 6 or 7 minutes before Andrew arrived. Just as he did, he jumped into a nearby tree. Rika was already there. "Wow… that's… a lot of webs… if I had to guess, this would be a beast Digimon." Andrew sighed, before taking out his Digivice. "Dokugumon, huh? Champion level… pathetic… Maybe Renamon doesn't need me…"

"Poison Thread!"

"What I miss!?" Andrew yelled. Rika didn't seem to notice him, as she ran towards Renamon, who was now hanging from the web. Not too soon after, Rika was caught in the web as well. Dokugamon, now began to charge. Andrew quickly slashed a card, and an all too familiar bow appeared in his hand. Rika let out a terrified shriek, before Andrew decided to help.

"Now that just ain't cool. Hero's Bow!" Andrew shouted from the tree. A single arrow lit up with light, and was released with tremendous force. The arrow hit Dokugamon in the side. Renamon quickly reacted with her Fox Leaf Arrowhead. Dokugamon quickly retreated, but the attack let Rika free.

"Who… who was that?" Rika silently said. Dokugamon started charging at Renamon.

"Rika, get out of here!"

"Not yet. Digimodify!" Rika shouted, slashing a card through her Digivice. "Twin Sickles activate!"

Renamon's arm quickly merged into some form of wing-like cutters, quickly wasting away the webs that entwined her. "Twin Sickles!" Renamon shouted, slashing the air, causing Shock Waves to charge Dokugamon, who easily beat the attack away. The giant spider charged quickly at Renamon, biting into the fox-spirit.

"L-leave her alone!" Rika shouted, a hint of worry in her voice.

"My pleasure." Dokugamon snarled, spitting out Renamon, and beginning to charge at Rika, who screamed. Dokugamon unleashed another Venom Blast. Renamon, using the last ounce of her energy, teleported in front of the frightened girl, and took Dokugamon's hit head on.

"R-Renamon." Rika stuttered. "W-why…?"

"Because… we're… partners…" Renamon weakly stated, before falling to the ground. Rika lowered her down slowly."

"Damn… this isn't good…" Andrew finally revealed himself, jumping down from the tree, blocking Rika and Renamon from Dokugamon.. Rika, her eyes now in tears, didn't notice.

"Rika… get away while you can…" Renamon said weakly. Rika shock her head.

"D-don't go away, please don't leave me."

"But I have too… please go."

"Renamon!" She shouted into the night, making Andrew's hands curl up angrily into fists.

"Look's like there's one last chance… Digivolution…" Andrew said. Rika's Digivice shone brightly, and Renamon's body began to glow. "Who called it!?"

"Is… this what happens when they… die?" Rika slowly asked herself.

Renamon, like Terriermon before her, had Digivolved quickly into her champion level. Now "Kyubimon" she was more fox-like, and had nine tails, the tips one fire. She, unlike Renamon, now stood on all four legs. The patch of white fur under her head was puffier.

"Sappy moment, I'm outta here." Andrew said quietly, slipping away as if he were never there. "Buuuuut… just in case." Andrew slashed in one last card. "Energy Drain Activate! Now, hopefully, Kyubimon will get my energy… and I feel a sudden need to sit down…" Andrew said suddenly, before falling face first into the ground. "or falling, whatever works best…"

The battle didn't last much longer, as Kyubimon had stomped the Spider almost instantly. The sat there for a few minutes, talking.

"That was some victory." Rika said.

"It's not about winning Rika."

"But winning made you stronger…"

"No, you made me stronger Rika. It's friendship that makes you strong, Rika, you have to understand that."

"Hmm… friendship… I see."

"I think if I had energy." Andrew mumbled. "I'd cry."

"Do me a favor, Kyubimon… don't tell anyone."

"Now, if I had the energy, I'd laugh my ass off."

The two never noticed Andrew, never felt his drained energy. Had Kyubbimon even used it, Andrew wondered. Ether way, he was left there for the night, and it was not till morning that his strength returned to him. When it had, he sat up, and whipped the dirt off of his face.

"Great… where's home…?" Andrew asked himself. "And more importantly… did Rika finally learn what Friendship is all about? That it can make you stronger… though that also raises a new question… how do I Digivolve?"

"Simple, Mr. Ki." A dark, smooth voice said. It echoed through the trees

"Who's there?" Andrew asked. He reached for his sword, but remembered he was short one.

"Nothing more than a friend. Now, you are wondering how to Digivolve."

"Well, it's not the most important thing in the world, I can wait."

"Oh, but you cannot. It's been 10 years. You should be able to Digivolve, am I correct?"

"I-I suppose…"

"Then trust me."

"Who are you."

A dark creature appeared before Andrew. The figure looked like it had no body, and was nothing more than a tattered old cloak. One pitch black eye could be seen, and another was covered by the hood of the cloak. The rest of the creatures face was unseen. "Allow me to apologize. My name is Trompezmon. I have professionally Bio-merged from the Digital World with that Spider Digimon you saw last night, so nobody, not even the Tamers know I'm here."

"…How do you know about the Tamers… how do you know my name?"

"My dear boy, I know everything." Trompezmon said, floating behind Andrew, beginning to circle. "I also know that your sword was destroyed yesterday. What a pity. And it was all your friends' fault too."

"Rika and Renamon? No way."

"Way, my child." The cloak chuckled, closing its one eye. "You see, had your little friend stepped in, you never would have lost the sword. You also never would have been burnt. Also, I know for a fact she had another unburning card on her."

"Well… first off, I threw the sword, and used it as a weapon, and that was my fault, and I appreciate the fact that, for once, Rika let me fight for myself. As for being burn, I know for a fact, that she was teaching me a lesson about creating cards."

"I'm sure. I think you're distracted by her though, my dear boy." Trompezmon pushed the subject further. "If it weren't for her, you'd be the most powerful Digimon. You would be a Champion, maybe even an Ultimate."

"There are more important things in life than Power, Trompezmon. I told Rika that myself, I'm not about to become a hypocrite… why are you even telling this crap to me?"

"I want to see you grow powerful. You see, I may not look like it, but I am a Mega Level Digimon."

This seemed to catch Andrew's interest. "Mega? No way."

"Way. I am as powerful as they come, and I wish to prove it. You see, the Digital World's so called 'endless supplies' are narrowing. We want another land to inhabit, to cut the population if half, you see. And this world… well, I think it would work perfectly."

"What are you getting at?"

"I want to rule this world, become the emperor of this dump, make fit for us Digimon. I wish to enslave the human race, and I want you, the Half Digimon, Half Human, there right beside me as my Prince of the Digital World."

"…Thanks, but no thanks man." Andrew said, turning around, and beginning to walk away."

"Are you sure you want to have me as your enemy, young Andrew? I will show no mercy."

"Ether will I." Andrew said, waving a half-hearted good-bye.

"I haven't seen Andrew anywhere Renamon. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"I apologize Rika, but I don't know."

"Hmm, that can never be good." Rika said, walking into her room.

"Would you like me to go look for him."

"Please. It'll give you something to do while I'm in school."

"As you wish."

"All right, no sword… no friends… my power is still regenerating from last night… damn, this entire thing blew up in my face… maybe Trompezmon is right? Maybe I should join him, it's not like Rika'll ever really be my friend…" Andrew fought with himself as he paced. He suddenly turned around. "No, no, don't be so negative. You can be good friends with her. She won't let anything kill you… well, but herself… well, she did spare me, and she fed me, gave me shelter, and fed me… Maybe we just need a little more time?"

"Are you speaking of Rika, Andrew? And you said she fed you twice."

"Who's the- oh, hi Renamon… I'm saved!" He shouted whole jumping into the air.

"What do you mean? You still don't know the way back to Rika's?"

"Nope! Never been one for directions… explains why I never liked racing games…"

"Now, what are you talking about more time?"

"Well, you were right." Andrew began. "I'm wondering if I can become Rika's friend."

"I think there's a good chance, actually." Renamon said, and Andrew quickly turned his head back to Renamon.

"For reals?"

"Yes. Rika was, honestly, amazed by the power and skill you showed yesterday for a first time fighter. I'm sorry that I was the one that defeated the beast and took the data."

"Think nothing of it. It's not the data, it's the friendship, am I right?"

"So that was you yesterday. Me and Rika thought we heard someone last night. And I did feel extra energy."

"Yeah, that was me… so wait, if you know someone was there, why didn't you come get me…"

"We thought you were trying to be sneaky, so we let you have your moment."

"…I fell onto a trunk of a tree. The greatest moment I had last night was the fact that I thought I helped you guys out… which apparently I didn't!"

"Well, let's get home. I honestly think Rika's worried about you."

"Yeah, sure. I think she just wants to kick my ass from yesterday."

"Probably."

"Heehee…" Trompezmon laughed. "Wonderful. Another pawn is in place. I will rule this world, as soon as my true power regenerates. Just you wait, Mr. Ki. You will join me by choice… you, and every other Digimon."


	7. Ch 6 Just Data

IluvMatt: Haha, that is ironic. Well, I wasn't trying to steal any names. Just, you know, Werewolf changes Andrew into a Digimon like him, take away the wolf, you get Weremon. Simple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that was you?" Rika asked Andrew as the two of them walked through the hallways of her house. Andrew had just finished explaining why he had not shown up last night.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't feel needed, and I didn't want to get hurt. You know, without my sword, I'm pretty much useless…"

"Not entirely. You just need another mean of offense."

"Like what? My Water Sheild is defensive only, and the Rasengan takes too much time to charge, and can only be used once before I run outta energy."

"Why not hand-to-hand combat?"

"That's Renamon's specialty." Andrew sighed. "I don't want to steal it from her."

"Just until you get another weapon. I'm sure she'd gladly teach you the basics."

"How hard could it be?" Andrew said confidently.

"Exactly… oh, and one more thing." Rika suddenly grabbed Andrew by the front of his shirt, and pulled him closer.

"Rika, I just want to be friends for right now!" Andrew yelled, half joking.

"You tell anyone what happened last night, and I'll rip your tongue out, and make you eat it!" Rika said forcefully. Andrew blinked.

"…There's a pleasant sight."

"So, you wanna learn how to fight without a weapon." Renamon asked. She and Andrew were in the garden. Rika was watching off of her porch.

"I'd rather have my sword, but I don't have much choice." Andrew sighed, throwing off his sweatshirt. "So, what's the first move."

"I won't teach you like that. How about a sparring match, and we'll see how much you know now."

"…How about you just shoot me in the arm and see how long it takes for me to bleed to death?"

"Cause this way is quicker." Rika yelled.

"You're not helping me!" Andrew looked over at Renamon, who was already leaning over, ready to pounce. "All right, then, bring!" Andrew called, bending his knees just slight, and putting one arm in front of him in a defensive style.

"Go!" Rika called out.

"What happened to ready, se- Oof!" Andrew was already hit in the stomach. He stayed there for a second, as Renamon pulled her fist out. She the threw a kick to Andrew's head, sending him flying into a wall. "…Yeah, okay, that hurt… like, a lot.." Andrew said, peeling himself from the wall. "I'm not enjoying this…" He sighed. Renamon had begun to charge him again. Thinking on his feet, Andrew ducked, and dodged to the left. "Moves are getting a little stale there Renamon."

"Really now?" Renamon asked in confidence. Quickly, she ducked down lower, and balanced herself on her hand, and dealt a roundhouse kick. Barely seeing this, Andrew bent his back quickly, and landed in a bridge. Renamon stood up, knowing Andrew wasn't getting up anytime soon. "Now… that's impressive."

"You're pretty flexible for a boy, Andrew." Rika said, walking over to Andrew.

"…I can't feel my back… Renamon, can we switch places… I wanna be offensive."

"Fine, if that's really how you want it."

"Oh, and Rika." Andrew said, finally letting himself down from the bridge. "Can I have an ice pack.."

"Walk it off."

"I don't think I'm gonna be very good at Martial Arts… or Taekwondo… or Karate… Ouch…"

"No, probably not… we need to find this guy another sword." Rika said. Renamon suddenly jumped on top of the gate. "Another Digimon?"

"It's the boy."

"Perfect. Let's go Andrew." Rika said, running for the gate.

"I-I'll be right there…" Andrew said, slowly walking towards the gate. When he finally reached the gate, he cracked his back. "Ah, that feels good. Hey, Rika, wait up!"

When he finally caught up with Rika, she was already in conversation with the boy from before.

"Why do _you _keep following me?" She asked the boy. "Are you in love with me lover-boy?" She taunted.

"Hey man, I saw her first." Andrew protested, coming up from behind.

"What is wrong with you?" Takato asked Andrew, who simply smiled, before turning back to Rika "I'm not following you around!" The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Guilmon cut in.

"Are you two gonna fight?"

"What? Her… me? No way, she's a girl… And she'd kick my butt."

"I second that. She'd cream you." Andrew smiled. Takato gave him a glare.

"Look, maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. I'm Takato, and you're Rika right."

Rika eventually agreed to let Takato and Guilmon into the yard of her house. Takato had begun explaining as to why he had wanted to talk to her.

"I'm serious, I saw you in a dream awhile back, but that's not why I'm following you around. I'm not insane, or anything."

"I beg to differ." Andrew cut in.

"Look kid, I don't really care why you saw me in a dream, just stop bringing it up."

"What do you mean kid, we're the same age!"

"I'm calling you kid, because you don't know anything about anything."

"14 years old, and I'm still a kid. Hurrah!" Rika ignored him.

"And, you came up saying that you saw me in a dream, do you know how weird that is?"

"S-sorry." Takato struggled. "I just thought, I dunno… maybe we could work together?

"We can't do that."

"But you're working with this kid." Takato protested, pointing at Andrew, who smiled and waved.

"Exactly. I already have my hands full with this guy."

"I saved a life, you learnt about friendship, and I got hit in the eye with a rubber band. I think it's working out nicely."

"Barely. The three of us work alone though."

"How is that possible, because we're working with each o-" Andrew asked, before getting cut off.

"Rika!" A voice called from inside the house. Renamon had charged out from her hiding spot, and snatched Guilmon, dragging him to the back, trying to keep him from moving, or speaking.

The door opened, and an elderly women stepped out. "Oh, hello. Sorry, I'm just not used to Rika bringing boys home."

"They're not staying long."

"And what are you supposed to be? Are you a little old to be dressing up?"

"Cat-con's in town ma'am. Anime fanatic thing, you probably wouldn't understand." And said, holding up his pinky and thumb.

"Oh, okay then. Well, how about I just make a few snacks for the three of you?"

"I told you, they have to leave soon, right?"

"Uh, right."

"Can I have a chocolate chip one to go?"

"Andrew!"

"Fine fine. Best be getting to that" A cough "Anime Convention then."

"All right then. Come back and see us again sometime."

"Sure." Takato added before turning back to Rika.

"Let go!" Guilmon shouted, finally breaking free of Renamon.

"So, Rika, about Digimon… do they ever turn back to, just ordinary data?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, not when they're defeated, I mean… like, just randomly, will they turn back into data, and go back to the Digital World."

"Oh… of course, Digimon are just data."

"Again, what does that make me?"

"A moron?"

"I can live with that." Andrew thought for a second. "Stop me if I'm going to deep… will I go to Heaven when I die… or the Digital World."

"Just wait and find out." Rika said calmly. "So, is that all you came here for?"

"I… think so. Okay, so, we won't work alone… but can we at least be on the same side?"

"…Maybe. I think it's about time you two leave…"

"Takatomon, I'm hungry…" Guilmon said, walking over to Takato. "Hey, do you have any peanut butter?" He asked Rika. She shook her head.

"All right, all right. And for the last time, it's Takato."

"All right Takato. I'm still hungry."

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

"Hurray! Food!" Guilmon yelled before running out the front gate, Takato and Rika followed, Renamon close behind. Realizing he was alone, Andrew chased after them.

"Well, thanks for your help then Rika. Maybe we can just consider each other friends."

"Yeah, whatever." Rika curtly replied. "Oh, and one more thing. You mention that dream one more time, and I swear, I'll kick your ass!" Rika shouted, kicking the air. She turned around, and stormed back into her yard.

"…So much for sending his Digimon back to the Digital world, huh?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't matter, there are other Digimon I can take."

"I'd have them too… but I still need a means of attack."

"Though I still don't believe it was you who saved us from Dokugumon…"

"Yep, I'm your knight in rusty armor… say, can I get a thank you… or a cookie!"

"Maybe later."

"Oh, and Rika, you should have taken Takato's gesture. He's only trying to befriend you. Or at least get a teammate. You don't have to work alone all the time, you know that right?"

"Renamon is all I need."

"Are you calling me a burden?"

"No, but even if I didn't have you helping, I'd be fine… I have been until last night."

"…Damn, I hate it when you're right… Even so, what happens when a Mega shows up, and Renamon can only go to Champion Level, and I can only go… actually, I can't do anything now."

"…Only then will I allow them to help me. No other time."

"If you say so…" Andrew sighed. Rika began to walk back into her house when a knock was heard at the gate. "Can I get it!?" Rika turned around, and opened the gate.

"Oh, it's you two. What do you want now." Andrew peered out the gate to notice Takato, the blue haired boy and Terriermon.

"One, two, three… no four… Where's Guilmon?"

"That's why we're here." The blue haired boy said.

"Guilmon's gone."

"Disappeared, huh? That's crazy." Andrew protested as the team of Digidestined walked down the street of the crime.

"It's true. He got all fuzzy, turned to data and just… left." Takato sighed. "This is why I asked you so many questions today Rika. Guilmon almost disappeared today at the same place, and then… he just did…"

"Why did I have to come along?" Rika asked suddenly.

"Because I was going and you wanted to be close to me." Andrew offered. Rika frowned.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"We wanted you along just to be safe. We might need another Tamer along. Besides, 4 is better than 2"

"Unless it's something negative, like number of time's you're attacked, or helpings of broccoli." Andrew protested.

"Besides, if we're all the Digidestined like in the T.V. show, we should all at least try to be friends." Takato said, before looking forward again. He suddenly stopped. An iron gate had cut off a drive-in. "This is it guys…"

"Rika." Renamon said quietly. Everyone turned around to see that Renamon's paws were starting to disappear. "Something's wrong here…"

Terriermon giggled and jumped on Henry's head. "She's right. Just look at my ears!" Terriermon's ears were becoming fuzzy.

"Andrew, are you feeling all right."

"I suppose I'm affected too. My teeth and claws feel funny. And I can barely hear anything."

"So, those are the only parts of you that's a Digimon?"

"No, there was sword and… hmm, is that it- does anyone else feel a sudden draft?" He suddenly asked, grabbing his arms to feel flesh. "What the…?"

"You best get out of here Andrew… you're clothes are disappearing." Takato shouted.

"Wonderful. Renamon, Rika, I highly suggest looking away. And if any of you 4 are gay, please do so as well." Andrew joked stepping out of the way of the gate. His clothes returned. "Much better. I think they're cleaner too."

"Rika was blushing, and covering her eyes. "I think I've been scarred for life."

"I'm not very surprised." Andrew said, checking his sweatshirt. "There are some things in life you just shouldn't see. Good thing my underwear is my own, or else you'd be choking me to death right about now."

"Just stop talking, and stay here. I don't wanna go blind."

"Renamon, Terriermon, I recommend doing the same. You three wait out here, or near the park, or something." The blue-haired boy said.

"Right. Come on, let's go!" Terriermon sang. Andrew and Renamon followed behind him. The two entered the dark park in silence, whilst Terriermon laughed and giggled. "Why are you two so quiet?" Terriermon asked suddenly, as he spun around. Andrew shrugged.

"Don't feel like being a pain right now?"

"Well there's a first!"

"Wow, that was even ruder than me!" Terriermon laughed.

"Well, I guess I'm a little worried. For one thing, Rika, Takato and Henry are alone, no means of protection, unless they find Guilmon… and… what if they don't find Guilomon, and, eventually, the same thing happens to us?"

"Heehee, Momenti Andrew."

"Momenti?"

"It means don't worry. The three might not be good friends, but they'll find Guilmon. I trust them… 'cept that Rika."

"Well, I don't trust ether of the boys."

"…If it makes any difference, I trust all of them." Andrew said defensively. "Why are all the Digidestined against each other?"

"That's…" Renamon stopped as she thought for a second. "A good question."

"Life is boring without conflict? They all have different views on life?"

"The boys have annoying Digimon."

"The girl's got a snob."

"It's not just the Digidestined then…" Andrew sighed.

An hour of silence passed before the Digidestined and Guilomon finally appeared. "Oi! It's about time. Took you guys long enough." Andrew sighed. He had found enjoyment by hanging himself from a tree from his legs. Terriermon did the same with his ears.

"You guys should try this!"

"I'm not gonna try that Terriermon, now get down here." Henry laughed. Terriermon leaped from the tree, and landed in front of Henry.

"Ta-da!"

Andrew fell as well, and, surprisingly enough, landed on his hands and feet. "So, I see you guys found Guilmon."

"Yeah… and I couldn't have done it without you guys." Takato said, turning to Rika and Henry. Renamon had appeared from behind Rika.

"But the little one didn't do anything."

"You didn't ether." Terriermon protested.

"Look at you… blubbering over a bunch of Data…"

"I thought we agreed that Digimon weren't Data, Rika?" Andrew asked.

"If you say so." Rika said, beginning to walk home. Renamon disappeared, and Andrew followed.

"See ya guys later." Andrew shouted, waving good bye to the other Tamers.

"Oh, Rika. Is you're little friend back from the Cat-con, or, whatever."

"Yeah. But he's not staying long… well, not in the house." Rika added in a hushed voice. Luckily, her grandmother didn't hear

"Nonsense. He can stay here for the night, if he wishes."

"Much appreciated." Andrew said, smiling slightly.

"Fine, but just for tonight… then you're going home." Rika said, emphasizing the word home.

"Sure thing."

"Well come on in, I just made my famous eggplant casserole."

"Heh, g-great." Andrew laughed nervously, taking off his shoes as he entered the house. "But really, I think I had too much too eat at the convention."

"No Andrew, if you're gonna be here for the night, you might as well have some dinner." Rika grinned evilly before pulling him to the dining room.

"Can't I just eat my sock?" Andrew complained quietly, as he was dragged across the floor.

"Wow, this is fantastic!" Andrew shouted, helping himself to a third helping of Rika's grandmother's eggplant.

"Of all the luck." Rika said in disgust, playing with her food. "Would you eat anything?"

"I suppose so… you gonna finish that?" Andrew asked, quickly pushing his own plate aside. He grabbed Rika's plate and quickly ate the food.

"You keep eating then. I'll be in my room." Rika said, getting up to leave.

"Cool. You got any more?" Andrew laughed, holding up the plate.

"Sorry, dear. But… I think you ate all of it…" Rika's grandmother took Andrew's plate, and turned around.

"Well that's no fun… fine, I'll just go bother Rika." Andrew laughed, walking off to Rika's room. Before he opened the sliding door, he heard Rika and Renamon talking inside.

"He's a lot better friend than I expected, honestly. But something is seriously wrong with him? Shouldn't he have his own family to go to?"

"He's a lot like you, Rika, he just has a much different look on life."

"What does that mean? How can he be the same as me?"

"You've always been alone, friendless." Rika stayed silent, and Renamon went on. "But that's not all, do you know why he stays here?"

"…Why?"

"Because he doesn't have parents. You have a mother, sure, she's just never home… even so, I think he's worse off then you?

"How so?"

"He has no real place to live, it appears… he also doesn't have a Digimon of his own. At least you have me."

"Well, if he doesn't have a home, where exactly has he been all these years."

"I'll clarify." Andrew said sadly, opening the door.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Rika asked.

"Yep. Now, where have I lived? I lived in my parents old apartment building all my life, only leaving to get food, and some video games."

"So, you didn't even have a job, how did you pay for this kind of stuff?" Rika asked curtly, barely buying the story.

"Parents money. I'm sure they would have been fine with that. But, I suppose I'll never know."

"Why, what happened to them. You've never told me, exactly."

"They died. 2 years ago actually…" Rika and Renamon's eyes shot open. "Don't bother with any 'oh, I'm so sorry'. I don't even think they liked me, because of what I was, what I am."

"…How have you been able to keep upbeat though?"

"'A happy life consists not in the absence, but in the mastery of hardships'. Helen Keller wrote that."

"…Is that really what you think a happy life is."

"Interestingly enough, yes. If there were no such things as hardships, everyone would be the same… and unhappy. So, I live a happy life, because I have mastered, or atleast accepted, most of my hardships. You, on the other hand, happen to be stuck, and again, you need help getting out. But, you helped me, I think I can help you."

"Don't go all poetic on me, Andrew. I'm not stuck anywhere, and I don't need help getting out.."

"First way to solving a problem is admiting you have one Rika. It's getting late, I'm gonna go sleep on the couch…" Andrew said, beginning to walk out. "Uh… do you even, uh, own a couch?"

"…No."

"Damnit!"

"So, that's his story?" Trempozmon asked himsef, as he eavesdropped. "And he still wants to be friends with the girl… it looks like she's getting softer on him as well… This will not bode well with my plan. I'll just have to be rid of her… or better… I can make him do it for me… I'll just need to phone a friend. Heeheeheee"


	8. Ch 7 Martial Arts and Digivolution

Though Andrew had planned on going to sleep that night, he was quickly distracted by a computer that was in the room he was sleeping in. Logging into Rika's username (she was the only one without a password), Andrew searched the web for any fighting style that he could easily copy and make his own. One that caught his attention was a fighting style known as the Mishima Style Fighting Karate, a fictional form of Karate used by Jin from Andrew's favorite fighting series, Tekken.

As much as Andrew anticipated learning the moves, they were too difficult for him, so he simply gave up. He later searched Katana's seeing if he would have any chance of using them… he didn't think he could. Giving up, he searched English rock music.

Eventually, he caved, and looked up an old favorite when he had his laptop, the Super Smash Bros Website, and other gaming sites.

"Wow, Sonic's in Brawl. Well, I found a must have for my Christmas List… wait, it's been delayed!? TWICE!? I got check this site more often." Andrew yelled in his mind, clicking on the favoriotes menu. Remembering it wasn't his computer, he was about to close the favoriotes when he noticed only one link was placed " Curious, Andrew clicked on it. A large black page came up. Andrew clicked on the American flag, so that he could read the diolouge a little clearer. The site came up, and there was Rika, front page. She simply stood there, unemotional, with her trophy tucked between her arm and body.

"Eleven Year Old Girl Wins Tournament." Was the headline. Andrew read on. "After being defeated in the last round in the last tournament, The Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka, makes a miracoulous comeback, and easily wins the Digimon Grand Prix, with a 15-0 victory streak. This marks Rika's third first place torunament. She would have had a four win streak of the Grand Prix, but as everyone knows, she was beat out last year by Ryo Akiyama. Lucky for the Digimon Queen, he was absenet this year."

"Hmm, wonder where he could have gone… So… he was the only one ever able to beat Rika… now that's impressive… does that make him the king?" Andrew asked, scrolling down the page, where he found another picture. Ryo Akiyama was shown in this one, holding the Digimon Grand Prix Trophy high above his head with both hands, a wide smile on his face. "Is that Rika… try zooming in here…" Andrew copied the picture into a paint program, and zoomed in on a gloomy looking face. His guess was correct. It was Rika. She looked hurt.

"I get it… the Digimon Grand Prix was the one thing that made Rika happy… well, not gloomy… she doesn't look that happy. But, when this Ryo kid won the tournament… must have been tough on her…"

"It was…" A tired voice said from the other side of the room. "What are you doing on my computer?"

"Just checking up on my websites. Did you know Sonic was in Brawl?"

"Why do you have that website open?"

"Well, there's no biography book about you yet, so, this is the only place I could get information on you." Andrew said camly, turning back to the screen. "You looked so happy when you won that tournament!" Andrew joked.

"Always joking, aren't you. You have to be more serious in life."

"You've got to be more fun loving."

"You've got to be less idiotic."

"You've got to depend more on others."

"You've got to stop talking."

"You should go make me a sandwhich!"

"Would you stop with the jokes already?"

"Would you stop making fun of me?" Rika stood there. She wasn't angry, Andrew could tell. "Why you got to be so mean, Rika? I know life was hard on you… but, come on… "

"Normally, I'd go on about how you wouldn't know anything… but this time, I think you do know better…"

"There's a sudden personality change. Thank god for the late night. The time for love, understanding, and hysterical laughter."

"Would you be serious for 5 minutes. I'm trying to open up to you."

"…I'm trying my absolute best not to say anything, I swear…"

"You know what forget it… I know you wouldn't understand…" Rika said turning around, but Andrew had quickly jumped up, and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"There are only two things in life I will never understand. How they get so much Cheesy taste in a Cheez-it, and how magicians can saw people in half. Emotions, on the other hand, I get the basic idea. Now, what I do know for a fact, is it makes more sense to tell people why you feel the way you do, rather than yell at yourself… and me."

"I… suppose."

"Now give me a hug." Andrew smiled, squezzing Rika from behind.

"Don't push it."

"But I feel so safe next to you."

"You won't in a minute."

"You're hands in a fist, isn't it?"

"You're a good guesser, aren't you?" Andrew let go of Rika, and noticed her hand unfold from it's fisted position.

"Well, I suppose I've killed the mood of the night… that almost sounded wrong, bu-"

"I'm going back to bed."

"Good plan." Rika walked out of the room in silence, and closed the door behind her. "…I wonder if I'm getting through to her at all."

"Little by little, I believe so."

"And I believe I just crapped myself." Andrew turned around, and Renamon had her back to the wall. "Now, are you a ninja? Cause you just kinda keep popping out of nowhere."

"I was watching you two the entire time."

"Good thing I didn't try to make a move, or you'd kill me!"

"Even so, it looks like you and Rika are slowly beginning to trust each other."

"Good, that's what I'm aiming for… hey, I think there was too much sugar in that eggplant, cause I'm still not tired. Let's have a sparring match."

"Just don't try to use the Mishima Style again. You're an embaresement…"

"I resent that!"

The fight ended quickly. Renamon, who was right in front of a wall, had simply dodged Andrew, who, without knowing it, charged head first, knocking himself out. Renamon placed him on the floor of the computer room, and walked out, letting him sleep, but he was awoken earlier the next morning then expected.

"I heard voices in the middle of the night, Rika. You and your friend were talking about something, and then I heard a little bit of yelling. He also said something about 'ruining the mood'. Is there something you wish to talk to us about Rika?" Rika's grandmother was asking.

Andrew smacked his lips toghether, sitting up in bed. He blinked a few times, his eyes getting adjusted to the light. "Maybe that was a bad choice of words…" He thought to himself.

"No. You're getting the wrong idea, that's just gross." Rika replied.

"Well, with boys his age, you can never be sure."

"You're putting to much faith into your parenting books, aren't you?"

"I'm just looking for what's best for you."

"Yeah, whatever…"

Finally getting up, Andrew walked over to where the conversation was coming from, a slowly opened the door. "Am I interupting anything?"

"Go ahead Rika, you can tell me what he did."

"Okay, so I stole her eggplant cassorole last night. But it was delicious!"

"Again, Andrew. Be serious for 5 minutes!"

"I will be serious the day all Hell breaks loose!"

"Well, if you don't get out of here, it's gonna happen sooner than you'd expect."

"Yes ma'am." Andrew laughed nervously, before running out the door, shuting it quickly behind him.

"Actually, Andrew, come back here. I got something to ask you."

"God, I didn't do anything wrong." Andrew shouted, before opening the door, and peeking his head inside. "Now, you gonna send me out again?"

"Maybe. But, I heard on the news this morning a kid was going around the park for the last two nights scaring couples. You wouldn't happen to have walked out of here last night and spooked some people before I came in to talk to you, would you have?"

"Course not. I wouldn't do something like that…"

"Why did you go in there so late Rika?"

"You know, I think all the elements are against us." Andrew joked. Rika sighed.

"You could just tell them what's worrying you, ya know?" Andrew was telling Rika a few hours after the family discussion. The two were sitting outside in the garden.

"They wouldn't understand"

"You said the exact same thing about me not to long ago, Rika."

"…I didn't even explain anything to you."

"Yet." Andrew corrected. "You were about to though, last night, and you know it."

"Then you wouldn't stop making jokes…"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to stop myself from doing that, have I?"

"Yet." Rika smiled. "I suppose Renamon was right. You're not such a bad guy after all."

"Unless you're against me. Then I'm vicious!"

"You're still a pain though."

"You still lo-"

"Don't push it."

"Rika?" Renamon asked, appearing between the two. "I sense a Digimon. Are you ready."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Can I get this one?"

"Only if you get there before me." Renamon said confidently, dissapearing.

"Damned Ninja skills."

Rika too had already ran into the house, grabbing her Digivice and cards, before running past her grandmother. "Bye grandma, I'll be back later."

Andrew shortly ran by after. "Bye lady! Rika, wait up, my legs don't go that fast!"

Renamon had already appeared when Andrew and Rika finally caught up to her. A giant, black dragon Digimon was atop of a bridge. "Renamon, are you ready?"

"No, I can't do anything, not now."

"What?"

"Are you kidding me… I sense Guilmon's energy…" Andrew said blankly. "Oh, how I hope that that giant black thing ain't him."

"It's not… it's his fight though."

"What gives me the feeling that's even worse. Takato's gonna get owned.

"Speed Activate!" Andrew could hear Takato shouting.

"Is he crazy, speed won't do anything here."

"P-power Activate" Takato yelled, now studdering on the cards he was picking."

"He's just slashing whatever he can grab, he's gonna end up killing Guilmon!" Andrew shouted, before running towards a flight of stairs leading up to the bridge. Rika shortly followed.

When the two had come within shouting range of Takato, they stopped, knowing it was too dangerous to go any closer. "Takato! Stop slashing all the wrong cards!" Rika shouted. Takato, now confused and flustered, tried pulling out another card from his pocket, but they all fell out.

"N-no!"

"That can't be good. Renamon?" Andrew asked the wind. Renamon appeared behind him.

"Yes?"

"First off, never do that again." Andrew said, shacking. "Second." He coughed, regaining his composure. "Can we help Takato to save Guilmon… because… he's pinned down."

Takato gasped, as Guilmon was pinned down by the large arm of the Dark Dragon. As Guilmon tried to break free, Terriermon and Henry came up on the other side of Rika.

"Hey, Takato!" Terriermon shouted from the sidelines. "It wasn't Guilmon's fault last night. Impmon put him up to scaring those people"

"Impmon…?" Renamon said to himself. Andrew laughed

"Told you it wasn't me."

"With you." Rika replied slowly. "You can never be so sure."

"What… Impmon? That purple Digimon that you were fighting with earlier, Renamon?"

"The very same, I'm sure."

"Troublemaker."

Guilmon shone a light red as he began to slowly grow bigger, pushing the giant foot off of him. He grew long white hair, and had a giant horn. Other than that, it just looked like ordinary Guilmon.

"He Digivolved." Henry stated. Terriermon laughed.

"Thanks for pointing that out."

"Kinda reminds me of you and Renamon." Andrew whispered into Rika's ears. "Only with more people, and I have all my energy"

"I don't think they need us here guys. Looks like the kid's Digimon quadrupled in size, so he should be fine. Let's just head home."

"Right. Though if you ask me, I think you're afraid of the giant reptile." Andrew said, following Rika. He turned around for a second. "Growlmon, huh? Not very original… well, atleast he Digivolv- damnit!" He suddenly shouted. Rika turned around.

"What?" She curtly asked.

"That means I'm the only Digimon who hasn't been a Champion!"

"In due time, Mr. Ki. You sure know how to complain, don't you."Trempozmon said, hovering over the battlefeild. "But on the plus side… when I get that Growlmon on my side, things will be a lot more fun." He watched as Andrew stormmed, angirly following Rika. "Hahaha, and in due time… you will be a wonderful addition to my army as well."

---------

I apologize for all spelling mistakes on this (if there are any). My spell check just died for this document only.


	9. Ch 8 Hell's Memory

"Told ya."

"Would you stop?"

"Admit that I'm not as bad a person as you thought." Andrew said in a sing-song voice

"Not sure about that, but you're getting annoying." Rika sang back. Andrew had a stupid grin on his face.

"Well, just remember, I didn't go around scaring no couples last night. Soooo, I deserve another night at your house."

"Yeah, I don't think so, after last night. My mom and grandmother wouldn't go for it."

"Yeah, that's true… but who says they gotta find out, huh?"

"Why not just sleep on the roof again."

"It's cold? The floor was a lot more comfy?"

Rika thought a moment before stopping and turning to the cat-Digimon. "One night, but if you get caught-" Rika started.

"I broke in. Happy?"

"Fair enough. Sneak out back though." Rika said, as the two arrived at Rika's house. Rika opened the gate and approached her house, while Andrew went around his normal route to the back.

"Hee hee, I'm so witty, getting her all the time like this." He giggled, as he waited in Rika's room. Rika came in around a minute later.

"Luckily, my mom had a late night photo shot, and won't be back till tomorrow. You can sleep in the den for the night. Go ahead, my grandmother is already asleep."

"Awesome." Andrew laughed, jumping up. He walked out calmly. When he shut the door, he ran to log onto the computer he enjoyed so much late last night.

Looking for nothing in particular, Andrew found himself at Wikipedia, searching any and all of his interests, around the same time as last night, Rika walked in. "I thought you were going to bed? What happened to that?" She spat, half asleep.

"I could say the same about you, actually. What, do you have an alarm clock set for when you want to talk to me?"

"I was getting a drink."

"Maybe you just wanted to see me?"

"Uh, no, I'm just thirsty."

"You call everyone a kid, but you sound just like one yourself."

"Coming from the kid searching Sonic the Hedgehog on Wikipedia?"

"Sonic happens to be _very _manly!" Andrew said, crossing his arms. "Like me."

"Hey, I have a question for you."

"Hah, I knew you wanted to talk to me."

Rika ignored this. "Why do you keep coming here?"

Andrew, about to wisecrack about 'wanting some more of that eggplant casserole', thought for a second. Maybe it was time to be serious? "I've got nowhere else to go, you know that."

"Why not just stay at your old apartment?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to talk to you like this, and I would be worse off." Andrew smiled. "If you couldn't get the hint, you're my first friend Rika, and you're never gonna be rid of me. I like you, and you know that." Andrew's eyes shot open by what he just said. "Opps…"

Rika took a step forward. "What… what do you mean you like me?"

"Rika, hunny, is that you?" A voice asked quietly.

"Oh no, my mother."

Rika's mother walked into the den, looking around. When she spotted the two figures, and laughed. "Oh, it's that boy from before. Hello. What are you doing over here so late… oh, it's first love, isn't it, how cute!"

Andrew dropped his voice to a low whisper. "Most parents would get angry…"

"My mom's just not one of those people…" Rika whispered back. "But, mom" She started, raising her voice so her mother could hear. "We're not… you know, I wouldn't be with him."

"I'm hurt."

"Then what is he doing over here so late?"

"I got bored." Andrew said under his breath. No one heard him.

"Uhh…" Rika struggled for an answer. Her face suddenly firmed again, and Andrew realized she had an idea. "All right, you caught me. He's my." She coughed for a second. "Boyfriend." The second Rika's mother turned around to look at Andrew, Rika gagged as if she just swallowed a bug. It took Andrew everything it could to keep his laughter in.

"Oh, Rika, that's so cute. Well then, I'll just leave you two alone." Her mother added, before walking into the next room.

"Kill me, for the love of-" Rika chocked.

"Oh come on, am I that bad?"

"You have cat ears and you smell like tuna!"

"Hey. Sword fish. Gigantic difference." Andrew shot back. "How'd you know you're mom'd leave you alone if you told her we were-"

"Don't say it." Rika whispered fiercely. She sighed, and sat on the floor next to Andrew. "My mom has always wanted me to be a girly girl. You know, with dresses, teddy bears… violin lessons." She gagged. "I also remember her saying this was around the age she got her first boyfriend… so"

"You tricked your own mother you witty little-" Andrew laughed. "Thinking on your toes. I suppose you have to, being a tamer and all."

"You sound surprised."

"I assume I shouldn't be?" Andrew asked, before Rika stood up, and walked away. "Is that a yes or a no?" Andrew asked himself. Rika, silently, gave him a little wave to come to her.

"Look, now that my mom knows you're here, we gotta make it look like you left. You're, I can't believe I'm saying this, staying in my room tonight."

"…Do you have a bed?"

"Just come on."

Rika wasn't able to sleep much, with Andrew's loud snoring. She even tried violently smothering him with a pillow to get him to stop. He didn't even wake up. She pressed her own pillow against her ears to try and get the noise out of her head, but to no prevail. Eventually, she simply decided to get up. She got dressed without fear of Andrew waking up, and left for school, tired, grumpy, and even more irritable then ever.

Andrew, just as Rika predicted, woke up at around 10, Renamon staring him down.

"You were unusually loud last night, Andrew." Renamon said emotionlessly. "Rika was very upset."

"Did I keep her up?"

"You did. Most of the night, actually."

"My bad." Andrew said sleepily, before closing his eyes again.

"So… what is a boyfriend, or girlfriend? Simply a friend of an opposite gender?"

"It's a bit more complicated… I think… I've never had one, shuddup!" Andrew suddenly shouted, before turning over onto his stomach.

"…But didn't Rika say last night tha-"

"It was to trick her mother." Andrew interrupted. "Funny, my first girlfriend is a fake. Hah." Andrew gave a quick little laugh, before throwing his head into a pillow, slightly lifting his head to face Renamon. "So, is my girlfriend mad at me?" He played.

"To the best of my ability, she just didn't get enough sleep."

"Ah, yeah, I hate that. Getting up at seven doesn't help ether." He said, yawning. "Oh well. I'm gonna sleep for another hour or so…"

"Were you up too long with your boyfriend, Rika?" Rika's mom had asked when she returned from school.

"No mother. I just wasn't able to sleep."

"Thinking about him"

"Trust me, I couldn't stop even if I tried." Rika said back, before letting out a yawn. She heard a knock at the front gate, and sighed. Not wanting to get up, she simply said. "Mom, could you get that…?"

"I'm not expecting anyone. I wonder who it could be…?"

"RIKA!"

"I'll give you one guess…" Rika sighed, getting up. She walked to the front gate, and slowly pulled it open. "Can I help you?" She asked Andrew, who just stood there."

"Hang on, time out." Andrew said, making a T with his hands. "If my girlfriend is mad at me, do I get her flowers or chocolates…?" Rika raised an eyebrow. "Well, c'mon, you should know. Flower's or chocolates."

"Please tell me you found a female cat out there somewhere, and you're not talking about me."

"No and… no, I'm talking about you. Sorry for keeping you up all night.

"You're adding fuel to the fire, Andrew. I fell asleep in class today."

"…So, people do that all the time on the television."

"In public schools. I'm in a private school. I get in serious trouble. My school is the only place that allows spanking. I fall asleep one more time a-"

"Easy there." Andrew interrupted, putting his finger on Rika's mouth. "Even I know it's illegal. That happens, report them to the authorities… or me, and I'll beat them up."

Rika pushed Andrew's arm out of the way. "Look, I know you mean well, but please, just stop it. Just because my mother thinks we're going out doesn't mean you should."

"Right, right… hey, I know something that'll get your mind off of it… Guilmon hasn't –de-Digivolved yet."

"So?"

"They painted the poor Digimon in camouflage. I'm thinking you wanna make fun of him?" Rika, beginning to walk out, gently pushed Andrew out of the way. Almost obediently, Andrew followed slowly behind. "So, is that a yes?"

"Just tell me where to go."

When the two arrived in the forest, Takato and Henry looked relieved, and tired. "Growlmon? Hmm, can't find him."

"Looks like the camouflage worked." Henry stated, looking behind a bush.

"Please." Rika cut in. Takato, Henry and Terriermon all turned around.

"Rika?"

"Your Digimon may be invisible to humans… but a Digimon can find him no problem…"

"I've already found him." Andrew said confidently.

"As have I." Renamon said, suddenly appearing next to Rika.

"Wh- Do you just pop up out of nowhere just to scare us? And I thought we were on the same side!"

"Look, we're all on the same side. We just have different ways of victory." Andrew explained.

"Renamon. Take care of Growlmon."

"Yes." Renamon said coldly, before disappearing. Thunder clapped, and the entire group looked up. Rain began to hit their faces.

"Rain… didn't the weatherman say sunshine all day."

"Just when is the weatherman right?"

"T-Takato?" Growlmon said, revealing his position. He walked out into the open. His camouflage paint, which looked professionally done, was beginning to smudge away. "The paint is mixing… and leaving."

"You used water-based paints?"

"Does that mean your parents have to repaint the shop every time it rains?" Terriermon asked. Again, he was ignored.

"Rika, water may be my element and all, but only when it's in ocean form, not rain. Can we get out of here?"

Andrew whispered in Rika's ear. She nodded, and began to walk away. Andrew put up his hood, took one last look at Growlmon, and gave a toothy smile. "Don't worry, it'll go down soon. I can feel his power draining." Andrew ran off towards Rika, his feet splashing in small puddles.

"Out in the rain together. Aww, Rika, you're growing up so fast." Rika's mother was saying. Andrew had taken shelter in Rika's room, but the voices of her and her mother carried throughout the small house.

"What? Do you think we made out in the rain. Not a chance." Andrew, wet from the rain, took off his sweatshirt and threw it on the floor. He shook his head, and began to pat it down with his hand.

"One bad thing about long hair." He began to mumble to himself. "It never obeys."

Rika threw her door open, stepped inside, and slammed it shut behind her. "Okay, come tomorrow, I'm dumping you."

"You're mother annoying you a bit too much?"

"A bit."

"You could just get rid of me ya know." Andrew laughed. "I mean, c'mon, you and I both know I'm the source of all your problems."

"Though that's true, I think life would be a bit boring without stupidity."

"I'm flattered, and hurt, all at the exact same time. Hey, do me a favor, let's have a card battle."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Simple. If I ever want to Digivolve, I'll have to be strong. If I want to be strong, I better collect some data. If I wanna collect data, I better be able to use some useful combos. And, what way to learn combos then from the best." Rika smirked.

"Sounds good enough. Get out your cards, and get ready to lose."

The duel was, naturally short.

Andrew lost…

The next day, Andrew followed Rika to school for a second time, but was told immediately to stay off the school grounds.

"But I'll get bored." Andrew whined.

"Then don't wake up at 7 in the morning."

"Well, I'm not going to bed now. Give me something to do."

"What, do you want me to bring you in, and give a show and tell project?"

"Yes. I am your part time boyfriend. I'm that awesome."

"Yeah right. Look." Rika said, reaching into her backpack. "This is called a book. Read it until I get out, okay."

"…Postmortem…?"

"It's a mystery novel. I didn't like it much, but maybe you will."

"It's all in English…" Andrew said, flipping through the pages. "Don't you read Japanese only?"

"Yeah, but my teacher wanted me to try and read it in English… that's why it wasn't very interesting. None of it made sense. But you're American, you might be able to read it."

"Makes sense."

"Oh, it's Rika and her boyfriend again!" A girl shouted, walking up to Rika.

"Oh, wonderful… not again. I told you, he's not my boyfriend." Rika explained angrily The other girls giggled.

A strange sound began to distract Andrew. Click, click, click. His cat-like ears picked up the strange noise, even with his hood up. He turned around quickly, his claws drawn. He hissed, and his eyes narrowed when he saw the man making the noise.

Dressed in all black, a man by the name of Mitsuo Yamaki stood there, opening and closing a lighter. Though his eyes were hidden by black sunglasses, Andrew knew he was staring directly at him.

"Andrew?" Rika said worried. Andrew crept down slightly, and hissed again. "What is up with you."

"That man, over there. I know him from somewhere…"

"Huh?" Rika looked over to where Andrew was hissing, to notice the man. "…I've never seen him before."

"I know that I know him." Andrew said standing up. "And I'm gonna beat him to a pulp until he tells me why." Rika wide eyed, took a step back. "Looks like you can have your book back, I have something to entertain myself with." Andrew said, turning around to see the frightened kids, Rika in the middle.

Andrew recognized Rika's eyes as the same ones when Gargomon was threatening to shoot her.

"Andrew, this isn't like you. Let it go. I think your just hallucinating over lack of sleep."

"No." Andrew said, cooling down slightly. "I know I know him."

"And you are correct." The man said, now behind Andrew. Andrew quickly turned around, and did a back hand spring, landing in front of the group of girls.

"Hah, told ya."

"Well, you kids should be in school by now… I recommend you go in."

"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem out here?" A tall rather thin man asked, walking out of the school. With slick black hair and a suit, he looked like a professor, or the principle of the school.

"My apologizes, sir." Yamaki stated. Walking over to Andrew, he grabbed his shoulder. "I just saw this young man here, in an all girls school and expected he was causing trouble."

"Get off me, pedophile." Andrew grunted, throwing the man's hands off of his shoulder. "Look, I came here with my friend, nothing more. Sheesh people… and why the hell do I know you?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Yamaki said to the principle/professor/whatever. "This is my son. He is suffered from amnesia. Allow me to take him home."

"Umm, why, of course." The man in the suit said. "Come children, you will be late to class."

Rika finally spoke up. "No way, Andrew isn't your son. He's been living with me!"

"Yeah, s- WOULD YOU GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME!?" Andrew shouted, throwing the man's hand off of him again. He turned around, and took a backwards step towards Rika.

"…Very well. It seems I must be elsewhere anyways." Yamaki stated, turning around, and walking out of the school grounds.

"What's that guy's deal?"

"What's yours!? Andrew, what's up with you?" Rika asked, almost worried.

Andrew placed his hand on top of his forehead, and shook it slightly. "I… I don't know…"

"Come students, to your class." The suited man said again, this time with more demand in his voice. This time he was obeyed. Rika stayed back for a second. With one last look at Andrew, she shook her head, and walked inside. Andrew stood there, just he and the principle were left.

"As for you, I must ask that you leave."

"I understand." Andrew said simply, putting a serious face on. It didn't matter, as only half of his face could be seen, his hood covering the top half. "But, just in case that man come back, would you mind letting me hang out in that tree right there until Rika comes back?"

"…If you find it suitable. But if anything happens, I will have no choice but to report you to the authorities."

"Of course."

The day passed by slowly, but Andrew was entertained by the book Rika had given him, Postmortem.

Though his eyes followed the story of the book, his mind was elsewhere. Who was that man, and why did he look so familiar… He folded the top corner of the page he was at, and set the book in his sweatshirt. He lay down. When he closed his eyes, a memory flew past his head.

"_He's unstable sir. He won't stand still in that machine!"_

"_I don't care. Knock him out if you have too."_

"_He's only a child."_

"_He's a Digimon. He has no real feelings."_

"_How do we know that?"_

_  
"Just get him to stay still! I want to know this kid's DNA structure."_

"_See, he is a kid."_

"_I'm making the necessary adjustments now sir." A third voice cut in. "It's as you expected. He is a Digimon, as well as a human."_

"_A Digi-human, then?"_

_  
"That's what I'd say sir."_

"_Excellent. Leave him in there… we have some experiments I want to test on him."_

_  
"Is that legal?"  
_

"_Who cares. Lock him in that tank. Set the timer for one year."_

Rika was looking out the window as her teacher explained the meaning for Samurai's, and their many weapons. As she did, a recognizable figure fell out of the tree, twitching, and shacking. Her hand quickly rose in the air. Her teacher, annoyed, closed his book, and glared at Rika.

"Yes, Miss Nonaka? This best be important to make up for your interruption yesterday."

"Sir, someone just fell out of the tree outside! Rika said, pointing outside. "I think it was my friend too."

"Impossible… no one is allowed on school property… and if they are, they should be in here." Her professor interrupted, looking out the window. He gasped. "You're right, someone is out there. I better alert the princip- where are you going Miss Nonaka!?" He suddenly shouted. Rika had ran out of the classroom.

"Ya…ma…ki… Mitsuo… I remember now… he put me in that damned chamber for a year… " Andrew whispered to himself. Rika ran up to him. Collapsed on the ground, Andrew's eyes had turned a deep black.

"Andrew? What the heck is up with him…?" Rika said to herself, as she began to shake Andrew violently. Closing his eyes, Andrew sat up suddenly, and shook his head. He opened his eyes, and he was back to normal. He looked around, and then back at Rika.

"What the fu… wasn't I in the tree? And shouldn't you be in school!?" Andrew asked.

"You fell out… Andrew, what's going on with you?"

"That man… Yamaki… He locked me in a chamber for a year… he used me as an experiment…"

"What?"

"D-do you mind… Calling Renamon for me… I need to get home… and rest…" Andrew said suddenly, falling back down to the ground… "Get me a smoothie too, please?"

"I think he's fine…" Rika said, a little less then thrilled.


	10. Ch 9 Cold as Ice

Andr ew stirred groggily as he sat up in Rika's bed

Andrew stirred groggily as he sat up in Rika's bed. It was only around 5ish, according to the clock on the wall. Feeling his forehead again, Andrew shook his head violently, trying to remember why he was here in the first place.

"You made the news. Good job child." Renamon said sarcastically. She appeared from the shadows. It looked as if she was watching him.

"W-what happened again…?"

"You fell out of a tree, shaking violently."

"Did I just have a spasm…?" Andrew asked himself out loud.

"Don't joke about such things." Renamon said sharply. "But… What exactly happened, I don't know."

"Yamaki…"

"Yamaki?"

"That's what happened. I saw him earlier today at Rika's school. He captured me when I was younger, put me in a tube, and… did some, experiments on me. I got so angry, I must have fallen out of the tree!" Andrew exclaimed, finally standing up.

"That still doesn't explain the black eyes…"

"What?"

"Rika said you're eyes went jet-black."

"Rika? That's right… she ran out of school… so, she called you, and you brought me back here no problem."

"Actually, no. Rika came with me, to make sure you were okay. When her mother found out, she was sent back to school."

"Damn, she must be in a mess of trouble."

"I mentioned that to her. She said you're in trouble too."

"Damn it!"

Elsewhere, Rika walked alone in the middle of the forest, unaware of anyone around her. She had an MP3 player on her side, and an old head set placed over her ears.

"What happened to that idiot. There's no way that was normal… even for him." She was saying to herself. "He must be going insane… or maybe… his data is getting unstable with his human self…" Rika stopped short, and looked up into the sky. "Ether way… I better keep an eye on that idiot…" Rika said, beginning to walk again. She suddenly got cold, and instinctively turned around. "Who's the-…" Nothing… "What…?"

"…Hey, Renamon, you feel that…?"

"Feel what?"

"Some form of Digimon… it's faint, but it's there."

"…I don't think so. "

"…Gah, I am going insane!" Andrew said, gripping his head, and falling back onto the bed. "OW! Floor still hurts even with covers on it… I think I'm internally bleeding."

"At least your personality is still intact…" Renamon sighed.

"Unlike my common sense."

When Rika got home, she was immediately pulled into another room by her mother. Curious, Andrew peeped in.

"Why not this dress. Try it, it'll make you look more like a girl."

"Am I being punished, or something?" Rika asked, her fists tightened. I told you I don't like cute stuff like this."

"Well, what about that stuffed animal with those big ears. He was cute."

"It was for a science project… we were, uh, testing gravity on small objects… so I threw it off a bridge."

"You threw Calumon off a bridge!? Or was Terriermon?" Andrew suddenly shouted. All of Rika's family turned towards him, and he smiled nervously. "Hee hee, my bad… Now, Rika, if you ask me… uh…" He titled his head slightly, giving a nervous laugh. "I say stick with the jeans… and that dress… GET IT AWAY!" He shouted, running away, laughing.

"What's with him?"

"I dunno, but for once in his sorry life, he's right. I'm outta here."

Later that night, Andrew was invited to the dinner table. Feeling out of place, and almost unwanted, Andrew ate quickly, trying to think of a way to excuse himself. When he finally felt himself full, Rika's mother didn't allow him to leave the table just yet.

"So, you were on the news this morning my friend. You too Rika. Care to explain."

"I fell out of a tree? Why, is that a big deal?" Andrew said. Deciding he was going to be there awhile, he grabbed a second helping and swallowed it whole.

"Cause you were at an all-girls school. People are starting to think you're looking for a victim of rape."

"Oh… that's not good for my rep."

"Not really." Rika said emotionlessly. She looked towards the garden quickly. When she turned back, she looked paranoid.

"Are you okay hunny?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Excuse me…" Rika got up quickly, and dashed towards her room. Looking over at her plate, Andrew stole the last bit of Rika's meal.

"…Sure, you let her go." He said, after swallowing Rika's meal, and ran off after her.

"Andrew… before you come in, is anything out there…?" Rika asked, her voice shaking. Andrew had only just appeared outside the door. He took a quick clockwise turn, looking for anything. When he was satisfied there was nothing there (or dizzy), he opened the door to Rika's, and walked in.

"Nothing's out there… you okay, you don't look to good."

"Don't lie to me!" Rika shouted. She looked scared. "I know some thing's out there."

"Renamon, you check. I'm more of a "see in the dark" kinda guy."

Renamon opened the door, and did a more precise search. Satisfied, she closed the door. "Nothing is out there…"

"Told ya… Seriously, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" Rika said. She looked back at Renamon. "What's that look for?"

"Don't worry." Renamon replied. "I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

"You don't need to protect me!" Rika said forcefully back. Andrew stepped out of the two's way.

"Rika…" Andrew said concerned.

"I don't even know why you say things about protecting me!"

"Because Rika, we're partners."

"Okay, let me just tell you, I don't believe this stuff about partnership, and feelings!" Andrew, now in shock took a small look at Renamon to see she felt the same way. "I don't need you…" Rika began, opening the door. "I don't need anyone…"

"…Renamon…?" But Renamon just stood there, in complete shock. "Look, I'm sorry. This is my fault, she had a rough day. Just give me an hour or two, I'll make this whole thing right." Andrew finished, running out the door.

Stealthy as could be, Andrew hide behind telephone polls, in trees and on top of small buildings, watching Rika, waiting for her to calm down. She looked furious at something.

Continuing to follow her, she wandered into a subway station. Hiding behind polls, Andrew followed Rika like a lion stalking its prey. Suddenly she stopped short, and Andrew did the same. She turned around suddenly.

"What do you want from me!?" She shouted at no one. Andrew stayed hidden, hoping she hadn't noticed him.

His eyes suddenly shot open. "That's… the feeling from before… there's… there's a Digimon here." Rika gasped, and Andrew noticed her run up a flight of stairs.

"Get back here!" Rika shouted. Andrew had to sprint to keep up with her. The wind had tossed his hood from out of his face. When Rika came to a stop in the middle of two stair cases, she backed against the wall, panting madly. Andrew finally revealed himself.

"Rika… are you… okay?"

"Wh… Andrew… was it just you…?" Rika asked. She put her hand over her heart, but Andrew shook his head.

"No, there's a Digimon here. Is that what you've been feeling Rika?" Andrew asked, suddenly realizing why she had snapped at Renamon and himself. Suddenly, the wall Rika was leaning against turned a misty color, and two hands shot out, covering Rika's face, and dragging her in. She gave a short gasp, followed by a loud, but muffled scream. "W- RIKA!" Andrew shouted, diving into the wall where the hands appeared. But by the time he got there, the mist had disappeared, and the wall returned. Andrew slammed his fists against the wall, and shouted something in English…

He shouted into nothingness. Instinctively, Andrew rushed back to Rika's, knocking over ever man that was I his way. He ran into the garden, and yelled for Renamon. When she didn't appear, he rushed towards the city. Though the city life was nice and calm, Andrew panted wildly as he ran towards the center. Atop of a large building, a giant ice cap had appeared.

"Totally not conspicuous."

"I'll say." A familiar voice said from behind him. Andrew looked behind him, and was relieved to find Terriermon was the source of the voice. With him were Henry, Takato, and Guilmon.

"Andrew, where's Rika."

"Thank god you're here! Rika's in that thing. A Digimon dragged her in there… I couldn't save here…" He added quietly. "Help me."

"Right. Come on guys." Takato shouted, leading the pack. Andrew stayed behind, and looked at the building.

"Maybe I can get in there quicker if I climb…?" He asked himself. Without a second thought, he ran towards the building, latched on, and quickly began to scale it. When he was about half way up, a yellow flash passed him quickly. "Renamon… good, so she did come." Stepping up the pace, Andrew entered in the way Renamon had made for him. When he appeared, Renamon was already in fierce combat with an Icedevimon. Not even taking out his Digivice, Andrew was able to tell.

From the old Digimon game he had played, Andrew could remember that face. He encountered one. With its Frozen Claw attack, Andrew's Patamon didn't stand a chance until it Digivolved.

"A champion level… wait, where are Terriermon, and Guilmon?" Andrew asked himself. He jumped down. Keeping one eye on the fight, Andrew looked to the left to see the rabbit and dragon incased in a small stalagmite. "Uh-oh, not good…"

"Rika!" Takato shouted. "Renamon's getting creamed, she has to Digivolve, now!"

Andrew, ignored the shouting, and rushed in towards Icedevimon. The giant white Devil had pinned Renamon down with his giant claw, laughing hysterically. He looked towards Andrew, who was barely able to control himself. He threw his free arm in Andrew's direction, and sent him flying across the frozen wasteland. Wiping blood from his mouth, Andrew stood up, and made another rush attack.

"What is he thinking. He's just rushing in without a plan, or weapon!" Henry was saying to Takato. "This is what I was talking about earlier…"

"Back for more I see. Well, if it's Renamon you want kid, you can have her…" Icedevimon snickered. He picked the half-conscious Renamon up, and chucked her in the direction of Andrew. The impact sent the two flying again. Though Andrew managed to catch Renamon, the ice scrapped against Andrew's back as the two skated across the iced room.

"Andrew! Renamon!" Rika shouted, as Icedevimon approached her.

"Come. This two are of no use to you. I am stronger."

"You're also a creep… Renamon… get up!" Rika shouted louder. She fell to the ground, protecting herself from Icedevimon with only an arm.

"I… have to save… Rika…" Renamon grunted.

"You have to Digivolve. This might be the last chance you get to prove to her you are her partner." Andrew said painfully back, pushing Renamon up.

"But I can't do it without her…"

"Focus your eyes on her, and then tell me you can't Digivolve." Andrew said darkly, pointing his index finger at Rika. Renamon took one quick look at the frightened Rika, and growled. Glowing brightly, Renamon changed shape again, one tail turning to nine, and her hands becoming paws.

Kyubbimon has been reborn.

"Get away from my partner!" Kyubimon shouted. "Fox Flame Dragon" Kyubimon began to spin in mid-air, summoning a dragon like creature. The dragon hit Icedevimon in the back, stopping him. Annoyed, but still standing, he turned around.

"Insolent pest. I will rid you from this world!"

"Go ahead and try." Kyubimon stated fearlessly.

"…Kyubimon…"

"Rika, get outta there!" Andrew shouted. He ran at full speed, and skated his way towards Rika. When he finally reached her he fell to his butt, skid the remainder of the way, and grabbed her, pulling her with him.

"No! She can't get hurt."

"She'll be fine Rika… have faith." Andrew said strongly, turning back to the fight.

"N-No, she isn't!"

Andrew's eyes widened in surprise. Kyubimon had been knocked out. "What the hell!?"

"Even a Champion cannot defeat me… come Rika… I am stronger…"

"Back off, Jack." Andrew said defensively. He got up, and spread his arms wide in an attempt to defend Rika. "Kyubimon may have fallen to you, but I'm not given up just yet!"

"Rika's doomed, isn't she?" Takato asked Henry.

"Yeah, pretty much. Come on, we gotta find one card that'll get these two free. Andrew can't fight him all by himself!"

"Andrew, you've never been in a real battle!"

"No time like the present to start." Andrew said, cracking his neck. He quickly took out a card, and slashed it. "Pepper Breath activated." Andrew shouted confidently, and then filled his checks. Giving a small smirk, he let out a giant belch, surrounded by red flames.

"What is this!?" Icedevimon shouted. Henry and Takato cheered.

"You owe me 5 yen."

"Shut up."

"Not so cool now, are you buddy. Maybe cold steel is more your style." Andrew said, reaching for his sword. He then remembered he didn't have it. "Gah, damn… Come on…" He took a step backwards. "Of all the times to work, I need it now." He said to himself. He began to charge Icedevimon, skating along the ice. When he got into range, his hand turned into a fist, and he stopped skating, and wound up. Lucky for him, his momentum kept him going. Icedevimon had finally recovered from the attack, and stood up on one knee. Andrew's wound up punch was now ready. He threw the punch. The second before the hit connected, Andrew comically shouted "FALCON PUNCH!" Icedevimon was sent flying. "One more time! Pepper Breath!" As he shouted it, flames erupted from his mouth again, this time in full effect.

When the attack hit, Icedevimon began to melt on impact. "Nooo… I am, the strongest… Digimon… beaten, by a… kid…" The Icedevimon began to melt into nothing but data.

"This game's winner is-!" Andrew kicked the air. "Captain Andrew! Show me your moves!" He shouted loudly, absorbing the data. The Digital Field, the giant glacier, and Terriermon and Guilmon, turned back to normal.

"Andrew, that was amazing, how did you do that?" Takato asked when the plane had melted.

"Sappy as it sounds, got my power from my good friend over there… Right Rik… Rika?" Andrew looked around aimlessly, until he found the still shocked Rika, sitting on the ground. She stood up, and still shaking, threw cold-hearted words at the group and Kyubimon.

"I… I hate them all… I hate Digimon…" She said quietly, before walking away, shivering.

"Rika…" The group looked at Kyubbimon, who was beginning to walk away, hurt physically, and emotionally..

"Wait, Kyubimon, she didn't mean it, let me talk to her, I can straighten it out!" Andrew shouted. Kyubimon did not listen. She struggled, but leapt from building to building, trying to avoid conversation. Takato and Henry turned to Andrew.

"You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine… it's Kyubimon and Rika I'm worried about, you know…?" Andrew said, placing one foot on the edge of the building. "When she says she hates Digimon, does that include me?"

"Possibly…"

"Damn." Andrew looked up at the sunset. Takato and Henry, noticing how late it was, ran off. Andrew sat down on the edge of the building. "The one time I win… Rika's not even here to congratulate me… Show me your moves my ass…"

"Is that all you care about. You just want to impress her? Snobby little brat."

"Okay buddy, I'm not in the mood. If you're a Digimon, I could use more Data, and if you're a human, a little bloodshed never hurt me." Andrew said annoyed turning around. He noticed a small, purple, devil-like Digimon. "Oh, it's you… Impmon, right? Yeah, don't have time for you."

"No… no you don't."

"Yamaki… so you're back to annoy me too, aren't you?"

"A little paranoid aren't you." Yamaki asked, continuing to flick his lighter on and off. Impmon looked from Andrew to Yamaki and back again.

"Well, I feel awkward." He said, before jumping effortlessly to another building.

"What do you want?"

"I've come here to collect what you've stolen from me. My research experiment."

"You mean my body, asshole?"

"Such a sharp tongue"

"Well, you can't have it. I'm using it."

"No one's here to tell me other wise… Shot him."

"Sho- gah…" Andrew blacked out, and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. What he was shot with, he didn't no, but one thing was for sure;

Worst… day… ever…

"No, no, no! This wasn't in my plan!" Trompezmon shouted. This will not do! … hmm, maybe this could work for the better… Maybe I can… well, I suppose it all depends what the humans do to him, yes… Hahah, well… only one way to find out."


	11. Ch 10 Fools Escape

Rika walked home alone, as she always had before Digimon came to her world

JuMiKu: As surprisingly as it seems, I actually have an explanation for that! Le gasp, I know! Of course, I'll not reveal it, juuuuuust, yet…

…Or will I?

InfiniteFreedom: …I'm sorry, but I find your name kinda ironic at this point.

--

Rika walked home alone, as she always had before Digimon came to her world. Her thoughts clotted her mind, thinking about Renamon, and Andrew, and what she had said about them, and the rest of Digimon.

She didn't know why she had said it, Digimon was her life… had Icedevimon scared her so much, that she never wanted to lay eyes on another Digimon? And what had happened to her partner, and her idiotic friend.

She walked into her garden, and thought aloud: "There's no way she really cared about me… if she did… she'd… she'd be here, right? Andrew too, maybe…" She added, not so sure what was going to happen. She walked into the house, and grabbed her deck of Digimon cards. Holding them above her trash can, she stuttered, wondering if she was ready to give up Digimon… when she decided enough was enough, she threw the cards in the waste barrel, as well as her Digivice soon after.

Renamon was having the same sort of dilemma. "Had Rika never cared about me from the start?" She asked herself. "Was Impmon right, can I work alone, fight alone, and Digivolve without her help?" She looked into the setting sun. "I suppose it's worth a shot. I am strong enough on my own… besides, Andrew can protect her, if the time ever arises.

Andrew… had his own set of problems.

"I'm in the exact same tank you son of a bitch!" He shouted through the glass. No one could hear him though, or at least, no one would answer. "I recognize these claw marks. I bit this thing too, tasted like chicken." He added. He bit the glass with the top of his mouth. "Still does! And why can I talk in all this water… why is it purple? Why the hell can't I see out of the tube? ARE YOU ALL IGNORING ME!?"

Outside the tube, a giant laboratory was filled with young scientists, all typing madly on a keyboard. Head of it all, was Yamaki. "I don't get paid enough for this…" He mumbled to himself. "No matter. Now that we have this thing in custody, we can continue our experiments. Put him on screen… but mute him, please, he's giving me a headache."

"Right away sir." A young girl said, rapidly tapping a colored keyboard. A giant screen appeared, and on it, was Andrew. Undressed down to his boxers, his mouth was still going. Yamaki ignored the names he managed to hear, and the rude gestures, long enough to tell one of the lead scientists to;

"Begin Experiment 3579"

"The DNA sampler, sir?" The scientist asked. Yamaki nodded. "Right away." The scientist nodded, and shouted a string of instructions to his students. The others did their work, and the room filled with typing again. Yamaki smiled.

"Sorry kid, but this might hurt a little."

"Needle in position."

"Give me a microphone, and un-mute him… I might as well give him a heads up."

"Right away sir"

"-I even get food in this Godforsaken place? I'm soooo hungry… Is anyone listening?"

"Unfortunately."

"Can I get the chef on the line, Yamaki?"

"No. Now listen you, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Just relax. We are going to take a DDNA blood sample to see what the heck you are."

"You had me for a year and you never took my DNA?"

"You always resisted enough, even in your sleep. Then you managed to Digivolve, and get away. And it's DDNA"

"I did what?

"It's not important now. That glass is now 100 bullet proof. So, hold still."

"W-wait, what are yo- OHHH! THAT SMARTS!"

"So, Rika, where's your little friend, Andrew. I haven't seen him today. Did you two get into a fight."

Rika picked at her food, trying to pass of that she didn't hear her grandmother. Rika's mother persisted. "Rika, answer your grandmother. Are you and Andrew alright?"

Rika stood up, and simply nodded her head. She walked to her own room, and put her head on the table in the middle. "Why do they always pester me…?" She asked herself. It was dark, and Rika could barely see. Suddenly, a bright light shown from within her trash. Knowing a Digimon had appeared, she instictivly got up. "Renamon, let's g-… Right…" She said, slumping back down. She sighed, and tried to ignore the constant beeping. The beeping slowed as papers began to hit the floor. Rika looked over to the Digivice to notice Calumon knocking the barrel over.

"Hmm… I think it wants something." He said, shaking the Digivice up and down. He pushed a button. When nothing happened, he hopped over to Rika. "How does this work? Huh? It's not saying much, but this light sure is pretty."

"Get away from me… I want nothing to do with Digimon."

"Aww, Rika…"

Unable to take it anymore, Rika grabbed the Digivice. "Give it here…" Rika looked at the Digivice for a second before giving it back to Calumon.

"Well, whatever it said, didn't go over very well…"

"It can't go on like this… I gotta help Renamon!" Rika finally shouted, grabbing the Digivice and Calumon. "You're coming with me."

"Wheee! Let's go!"

"Just you wait Yamaki. My friends will find me. I know they will. Rika can't just forget about me… I'm too damned loud!

"Maybe they've finally accepted that Digimon is not just a game. That girl even stated she hated Digimon, didn't she?"

"That may be true." Andrew said defensively. "But it's in her blood. She won't back away. Henry and Takato won't ether. They're Tamers, they know it's not all fun and games."

"What do you know, you're only data."

"Check my DNA again dumbass. I'm data, and a human."

"He's right sir. Our worst beliefs have come true. He's incredibly unstable still. And it's like you thought. The Weremon from 12 years ago was the cause."

"Weremon…? The thing that bit me?" Andrew asked. "What the hell?"

"We were trying to create a Digimon, and it went horribly wrong… cause you were born right after."

"Harsh, Yamaki." Andrew sighed.

"Should we send him back to the Digital World, or just neutralize him." Yamaki asked, flicking his lighter again.

"I say we let him go." Andrew said in an awkwardly high voice.

"We'll have to figure it out in the morning sir… It's getting late, everyone is going home… I'm releasing the prisoner now."

"You know, you're better off just giving me an escape ladder out of here." Andrew said stepping out of the capsule. His clothes almost magically reappeared on his body. Shocked, Andrew jumped up. Something on his neck began to shock painfully. He fell to the floor, clutching his neck. He noticed an odd collar was strapped to him. "What is this?"

"It's like a Dog Collar. You try to run away, it'll automatically shock you. Don't try any funny business."

"You thought of everything, haven't you…?"

"There's no way you're getting out of this." Yamaki said coldly. "Take him to his room. Lock him in there."

Up in his new "room" Andrew stared out the window. It was open, but had Andrew made an attempt to escape, it would shock him, causing him to fall out of the window. "Rika…" He said calmly to the wind. "Looks like I need your help again… There's gotta be some way I can get to her… or even Henry, or Takato… I might be able to use Renamon too. Maybe if I knew where the hell I was… Or how to get this collar off…" He sighed, and looked into a corner. "Damn camera, watching my every move… stalker…" He joked, trying to keep upbeat. It wasn't helping. His head slumped onto the window sill.

Impmon watched Renamon fight, disgusted that she reverted back to her own ways. "Pathetic Digimon, she needs that human more than the human needs her. I thought she had at least some promise. Bunch of bologna." He complained. "It's so sappy. Needed the humans 'friendship to Digivolve, and beat that Digimon…"

"Rika…" Takato asked suddenly. "I'm sorry to interrupt you and Kyubimon… but where is Andrew?"

"What? Wait, Kyubimon, isn't he with you?"

"I thought he left with you…" Kyubimon answered.

"Uh-oh." Terriermon laughed. "You left that idiot alone out there? Naughty naughty."

"Terriermon."

"Andrew? What, you mean the scrawny brat with the cat ears?" Impmon laughed from the trees. He jumped down, and approached the tamers.

"Impmon… have you seen him?"

"Yeah, toots, I have. Now, let's talk about you. You're pathetic, needing your human to actually fight FOR you!"

"Where is he?" Rika demanded.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you."

"Impmon, I wouldn't joke." Guilmon laughed.

"Yeah, Kyubimon'd probably kick your butt…" Takato added matter-of-factly.

"Uh… good… point…?"

"Ohh!" Calumon shouted with excitement. "Are we playing hide and go seek! I love this game!"

"Calumon, this isn't the time to joke."

"So, you want to know where our Village Idiot is or not?"

"Tell us."

"Fine, fine. There was this strange guy in a black suit who just came up to Andrew after you two had your little lovers fight on top o' that roof, ya know? So, he had some guy shoot Andre-"

"What!? Shoot him!" Rika gasped.

"Idiots still alive, strangely."

"Wait, guy in a suit? Did he have blonde hair and sunglasses."

"Yeah, why?"

"Yamaki." Takato's hands became a fist. "He's kidnapped Andrew."

"He came to my school the other day looking for Andrew too. Oh, man, I shouldn't have left him alone!" Rika shook her head. She took out her Digivice. "Can this thing track him down?"

"Bored, bored, bored, bored…" Andrew sang to himself. "Wake up! Pounding on the door. I won't, hurt you anymore. Where the hell are you, when I need you." Andrew sang off key. "How am I gonna get outta here… even if my friends come, I can't get this damned collar off."

"But I can." A mysterious voice said from the window. Andrew looked towards the single window left in his room.

"Trompezmon! What are you doing here?"

"Heeheehee." The cloaked Digimon laughed. "Saving you, apparently. I can get you out of here, no problem. That little bit of human technology is a simpler form used by us Digimon."

"…What do you want in return?"

"Simply this. Join me, Mr. Ki. I can give you anything your heart desires."

"…Nah, I'll just wait and see if my friends can help."

"That's unfortunate… I'll just ask my friend to help you change your mind." Trompezmon let out another evil laugh. "Hypnomon. You're up."

"Sure thing boss." A small, pink Digimon appeared. The Digimon was no bigger than a normal Rookie like Agumon, and was almost entirely pink. It had a round body, and two short legs. It's eyes were black dots. Replacing its mouth and stomach was a giant hypnotic symbol, that spun when the creature spoke.

"What the hell is that? Are you gonna put me to sleep and make me do your bidding?" Andrew joked.

"Actually, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Hypnotize!" Hypnomon said calmly, beginning to wave his hand in front of Andrew, who looked directly at his stomach. The creature made strange, consecutive sounds, making his stomach spin and spin.

"Hypnotizing me ain't gonna work." Eventually, Andrew felt tired, and his eyes became heavy, he shut them, and fell asleep.

"Now, you will do as my master, Trompezmon says."

"You will join me, and act upon my will, any time I say the magic word. The magic word, is 'destruction'. You may then stop obeying me, when I use the word 'sin'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…" Andrew said, in a drone.

"Then awaken."

Andrew blinked. "Nope, ain't gonna work."

"So Andrew, won't you join me? Do you crave destruction?"

Andrew's eyes shot open. "I… shall join you." He said, again in a drone.

"Very well. Let me just take off this collar…"

"He's this way!" Rika shouted, leading the group of Tamers to a large building. "He's in here somewhere… Andrew!?"

"Yes. You called?" Andrew appeared from behind a tree. "Took you guys long enough. I've already been helped." Andrew said, pointing back into the shadows. Trompezmon appeared.

"Yes, yes, it was no trouble. Well then, Mr. Ki, you take care now. Don't sin yourself."

"Sin yourself…?" Rika asked. Andrew shook his head.

"Andrew, are you okay?"

"I'm fine… wow, Rika, concerned about me, are ya? And you made up with Renamon! Sheesh, I miss all the fun."

"Crap. Takato, it's late. We gotta get home, now."

"R-Right. See ya guys." Takato shouted, running off.

"Looks like I got some explaining to do."

"I'm just glad you're all right."

"Becoming a softy, aren't we? Ah well, I like the new you…" Andrew said, giving a half hearted hug. He then smiled. "Race ya home!" Andrew sang joyfully, running off.

"Andrew!"

"You'll never catch up that way."

"I live in the other direction."

"CRAP!"

"Now, I have full control, Mr. Ki. You must do whatever I say, and no one can stop me… this little detour actually helped me, how suprising. I must thank you, Hypnomon."

"Not a problem boss." The Digimon said, giving the thumbs up. "Now, I'm gonna find my way back to the digital world."

"So, you and Renamon getting along all right, again?" Andrew asked when the group had finally settled down in Rika's room.

"Yeah. We figured out… we need each other a lot more then we thought we did." Rika said, cuddling up with her Digimon.

"That's good to hear."

"And what about you. What exactly happened?"

"Well… Yamaki captured me, and shoved me in this weird tube, the same he put me in a few years ago. All he managed to do though was take out my DNA… through shoulder of all places… he stuck me with a giant needle!" Andrew complained. He pulled up his sleeve to look at the mark. It didn't look that bad.

"But, you're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… and I figured out something. I wasn't the last Digimon to Digivolve to a champion. I was the first!"

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, when they were experimenting on me a few years ago, I Digivolved, and broke out. How cool is that!?" Andrew asked, excited at his own accomplishment. Rika shook her head in an amused matter.

"So… who was that Digimon that you were with."

"Trompezmon, I think his name was." Renamon said.

"Right… he helped me out for… what did he want again… oh well, I don't think it was that important…. Let's talk about how intense that fight was yesterday!"

"It was pretty cool. What was that move you used."

"Falcon Punch. If there's one thing that video games taught me, is that Nintendo sure as hell knows how to make a damned strong punch!"

"So, you're ripping off more moves?"

"No, actually. It was just an ordinary punch. I just like shouting Falcon Punch, cause that's the first thing that came to mind before I nailed Icedevimon in the mouth."

"So… it looks like we all won something out of this. "Rika said happily.

"Yeah… I suppose that's all that counts, right?" Andrew asked, smiling. "But I can't help but feel… something bad is gonna happen." Andrew sighed. "Something always does."

"Well, now that we're together again, we can take them on." Rika said.

"So, you finally believe in teamwork now Rika?"

"Yep… wow, no witty comment, no joke…?" Rika said, surprised.

"Not now, Rika… I'm just happy I'm with you two again…" Andrew smiled. "And, I honestly can't think of anything."

"For now, Mr. Ki… destruction will prevail, and you will not be able to pay for your sins in this life… Or the next. Hahahahahaahaha"


	12. Howling Cat

"So… Renamon

InfiniteFreedom: Shush, let me have my moment of irony!

JuMiKu: Yeah, it was a bit too easy… but I'm lazy like that.

Again, I planned. These "mistakes" are on purpose. Yay!

And Henry is the smart one…

--

"So… Renamon." Rika was asking the wind. Renamon soon appeared beside her, sitting down. "When you fought Harpiemon, you never absorbed your data… you've never done that before… don't you need data to Digivolve?"

"I think Digimon with human partners don't need data." Renamon said, not even looking at Rika. She watched as Andrew kicked and punched the air, seriously working on his training Renamon had given him. "Something about the relationship with their Tamers."

"It's like on the Anime." Andrew said, now standing on one leg, balancing himself. He sounded serious. "When the Tamer is in trouble, the Digimon springs into action. Something deep down just gives them a kick start. It's like humans in love. You gotta fight for what you believe in." Andrew said, now closing his eyes, and kicking the air again.

"I suppose… me and you are like that Renamon… it's strange… it's like… I can't even remember what I was angry about… I don't even feel like poking fun at Takato and Henry's silly Digimon anymore… or insulting Andrew's lack of intelligence."

Andrew gasped, and fell to the floor. "Wow… you're right…" He said, looking up at Rika. Renamon turned her head to look at Rika too.

"That is weird." The three of them began to laugh.

When they finally stopped, Andrew's stomach felt weird. When he mentioned it, Rika simply asked him if he was hungry.

"For once in my life, no. Something's wrong…"

"He's right." Renamon said, getting up. "I don't know what though."

Andrew stood up, and looked south of the house, away from Rika and Renamon. "Look at that light." A blue light was beginning to shine on top of a building. "That's the place that Yamato took me to! I knew he was up to something!"

"It's a portal! I think something is trying to Biomerge."

"Or they're trying to pull us back in." Andrew said. He looked towards his friends, and gave a quick flick of his neck towards the light. "Let's go!"

The group ran towards the city, Renamon jumping from building to building, and Andrew and Rika plowing through a gigantic group of people, all pointing and staring at the giant light. "What is it?" Some asked. Others adored how pretty it was, but were too afraid to go anywhere near it." When Rika and Andrew finally got near, a giant rip had been torn in between the sky. The rip seemed to be strung up with lines found on a grid. A loud, booming voice could be heard… it was talking to someone, but Andrew couldn't make out what it was saying. But when it was finished, the light now overtook the building, and became a gigantic fog.

"C'mon!" Andrew said, leading the way. The two found Henry, who was being grabbed by a man in a black suit. Yamaki.

"Grr… you're not worth it." He said, letting go of Henry, as he skulked off.

"Yamato, get the hell back here!" Andrew shouted, but he was ignored. "Son of a bitch."

"You Digimon loving freaks!" He shouted into the night. "Now look what you and your pets have done."

"Sure, blame us! I'll kick your ass, man, just get the hell back here!" Andrew shouted viciously, before letting out a low growl. Rika took a step back. "Why am I shouting!?"

"Andrew, calm down. We have other things we have to do. You ready Henry?" Rika asked, turning to Henry, who nodded. The group ran up to the building where the fog was strongest, Andrew barking madly, half joking. Takato and Guilmon were already there.

"Renamon, go scout ahead. I'll send the other two up in a minute." Rika commanded. Renamon obeyed, and ran off.

"This isn't good. If our worlds mixed, surely we'll all be killed." Andrew was saying as he followed Rika and Henry. Henry shouted up to Takato.

"Don't go up just yet."

"Why, what's up?"

"Not you."

"I was talking about up there."

"So was I." Rika checked her Digivice. Andrew looked over her shoulder, and could see everything Renamon was seeing.

"Can you find any data?"

"None yet… I don't understand, there's nothing there."

"But it's a digital field." Andrew started.

"Something's gotta be up there." Takato finished.

"Hold up… there you are." A shaded figure had appeared in Renamon's line of sight. "But… there's still no data? What kinda Digimon is this?"

"Who cares?" Terriermon asked, bouncing off Henry's head. "What's it gonna do, bite my head off."

"With the size of you…" Andrew said, beginning to think. "Possibly."

"We can take it. Are you ready?" Terriermon asked Henry, who nodded.

"No, Renamon can take him." Rika shouted, running closer to the building. "I just have to make her Digivolve."

"What the fudge happened to teamwork!?"

"Rika, use this!" Takato threw a card in Rika's direction. It was some form of Digivolution card.

"There's the teamwork. Nice shot by the way." Andrew complimented, walking calmly up to the front of the building.

Rika slashed the card, and a bright light shone from the top of the building. Though nothing could be seen the battle sounded intense.

"I just got a glimpse of it, that thing's huge!"

"That's what she said." Andrew sang, gaily skipping towards Rika.

"Shut up!"

"Samurai Tiger Tail!" The Digimon shouted. Kyubbimon's screams of pain could be heard from down below. Andrew looked up to notice the falling right figure.

"What!? Kyubbimon's been defeated!? What the hell?" Andrew shouted. Kyubbimon temporarily turned into data, but transformed back into Renamon.

"That's it, that tiger's toast. Let's go Henry!" Terriermon shouted, beginning to scale the building. Henry slashed another card, and Gargomon took Terriermon's place. "It's go time kitty!"

Renamon fell fast, but Andrew, thinking light on his feet, quickly dove under the falling Kitsune, catching her. He placed her down gently, and looked up to Gargomon. "Kick his ass man!" He then turned to Rika. "I think she just needs to rest, I'm sure she'll be fine.

"It's… so, strong… Ultimate… possibly Mega…"

"Don't try to talk." Rika said, placing a caring hand on Renamon's shoulder.

"Mega…? Uh-oh…"

"There's no data on this guy at all… We're fighting completely blind here!"

"B-but… if Kyubbimon fell so easily… we don't stand a chance!"

Random gun-fire could be heard from the top of the building, but like Kyubbimon before him, Gargomon had a one way ticket down to Earth. Like before, Andrew caught the small Terriermon, and placed him on the ground. "They're falling like flies."

"That's it, Guilmon, get up th-"

"No!" Andrew shouted suddenly. "I'm about tired of you guys hogging the spot light." He turned around, smiling at the Tamers. "Let me go in alone, then you can send Guilmon in."

"But Andrew, you haven't Digivolved before, how do you plan to do it now."

"Give me one of the cards."

"You can't… According to the official rules." Henry said, taking out his card. "You'd have to Digivolve a Digimon recently to use the card."

Andrew stared at him in disbelief. "That's so dumb!"

"Andrew, I can take him. Don't worry…" Guilmon said, reassured.

Rika stood there a minute, looking into Andrew's eyes. "No, let him have his chance…"

"Rika."

"I believe in him… he's been training non stop, the least we can do is give a chance… just promise me one thing Andrew."

"Yeah?"

"Don't die."

"…Promise." Suddenly, Andrew felt a sharp pain in his head. 'There's that feeling again… something's happening… gotta fight it though, this time.' "All right I'm going. Here." Andrew threw his Digivice at Rika, who caught it.

"Are you insane, don't you need this."

"If I'm in trouble Takato, I expect Growlmon up there, ASAP, you hear me?" Andrew said, beginning to scale the building quickly. "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Y-yeah, sure, whatever… he's doomed."

"Screw you!" Andrew shouted from the building.

"Give him a chance…"

"Rika…"

"I said not to talk anymore Renamon." Rika said, sounding concerned again.

"He's blazing with power… he's defiantly able to."

"Here, Kitty kitty kitty. Come on you pussy cat. We're two of the same. Let's fight this out like a couple of cubs." Andrew said, walking around the top of the building. He smirked. Luck was on his side, as the moon had just appeared behind the clouds. "I see you." Andrew said, taking a good look at his opponent.

"You have the eyes of a cat, so I suppose you should be able to see me." The Digimon said. "But, you still only have the power of a Rookie."

"Hey, and I'm still gonna kick your ass. Isn't that wonderful?" He joked, hugging himself.

"Overconfident piece of trash."

"Don't talk about yourself that way kitty." Andrew got a good look at his opponent. The thing was half tiger, half bird. Two giant wings jet out from it's front shoulder blades. "Now, come on."

Rika grunted when she saw what was happening through Andrew's black Digivice. "What was I thinking!? He's nowhere near powerful enough…"

"Even you're friends don't have any confidence in you, kid. Just fall down like the rest, and it'll be over quickly." The beast said, circling Andrew.

"Hah, don't be fooled by what you hear. She may not know it, but Rika's all the strength I really need." Andrew looked down at his sweatshirt, and noticed one of the triangles was glowing a bright blue. "Well, that's new." The other two were still black.

Back at the bottom, Rika heard Andrew's little speech, and saw the light. "Somethings glowing up there. It's coming from his chest."

"Let me see." Henry looked over the Digivice. "It's blue, what the heck?"

The tiger hissed at Andrew. "Very well, if you still want to fight. Take this, Samurai Tiger Tail!"

Andrew leaped out of the way, and dodged every hit he could. "Well, if I have to play keep away all day, I gladly will. I'm a whiz at dodgeball."

"How would he know, he's never been to school?" Takato asked himself, looking at Andrew's Digivice. "Though he's right… maybe he can do this."

"Maybe… he just needs more hope."

"Do you believe in him Henry?" Takato asked. Henry nodded.

"Hey, lookie, the other triangles are changing too!" Andrew shouted, looking down at his sweatshirt again. Another triangle had become red, and another green. "What's that mean…? Wow, sugar rush!"

Andrew felt power of all sorts pull into him. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred, and Andrew found himself in a small blank room. "What's happening?" He asked himself. He looked around. A giant egg began to engulf him. "What is this!?"

"What's happening!? He's glowing."

"I think he's Digivolving!"

"Digi… volving?" Andrew asked himself. Suddenly, his body went through strange changes. His zipper suddenly zipped up, and fused completely together. The three triangles became one, with a small triangular hole in the middle. It almost looked like the Triforce. One shone red, while another shone blue, and another shone green. The rest of the sweatshirt was jet black. Andrew's hair grew a little bit, surrounding most of his face and muzzle, and his ears, and most of his features became more feral. His muzzle now resembled more of a wolf, and his teeth and claws grew to a vicious size. His jeans ripped in multiple places, and his black shoes just seemed to disappear. His eyes were now a lighter blue than his normal color, and his hair was a beautiful shade of silver. "So… that's what it feels like." He said in confidence. "I am… Urlomon! " He shouted into the night, before slamming his front right claw into the ground and letting out a long howl.

"Wow… what did he do…?" Takato asked. Henry took a closer look at Urlomon through his own Digivice.

"I get it… those three triangles each represents one of us."

"What, that's crazy." Rika shot down the very thought.

"No. The red one is Takato, the green is me, and the blue is you, Rika."

"What? Then, how…"

"That's why the triangles were turning colors. They showed friendship, and belief that he had a chance. It's like the Tamer and Digimon."

"But he requires all of us?"

"It looks like it… maybe that will make him more powerful?"

"I hope so… for his sake." Henry sighed. "Come on Andrew!"

Urlomon howled again, and placed his hand on the middle triangle. "Trinity's Blaster!" He shouted, removing his hand. The blast sent out three separate colors, that all intertwined with each other, causing the tiger Digimon to fall back.

"Wh-what was that!?"

"Told you I could defeat you." Urlomon said darkly. "You should have believed me, and fallen before hand. Now, let's finish this. Moon's Sphere!" He shouted. He placed his hand in the air, and a small ball of light appeared in his palm. "Some say the moon is made of cheese. I say it's made of total light. Ready to find out?" He asked the Digimon, before charging him. When he was within throwing Distance, Urlomon threw the Moon Sphere into the middle of the Digimon's head. The beast yelled in pain. "Poof." Urlomon said confidently, snapping his fingers. The moon exploded.

"F-filthy human, you could have had supreme power over both worlds! But now, you have destroyed… your only hope." The Digimon disappeared, as well as the fog. Urlomon panted madly as he looked the sky, which was healing itself back to normal. A full moon gave Urlomon the urge to howl.

"I did it… Haha, I did it… And all this time I thought I'd Digivolve without Rika's help… I was wrong, it seems…" Urlomon said. He looked down the side of the building, and waved to his friends. "I needed them all along…" He jumped down the side of the building in confidence, and style. When he reached the bottom, he caught himself, and landed on the ground on all four paws. When he stood back up, he looked over to his friends, who were more than impressed.

"Wow, Andrew, I had no idea you had it in you."

"Thanks a lot guys. For giving me this chance… now, how long did you say it took to de-Digivolve…? Cause…" He looked at his rear. "All the hair grew in the wrong place, and it's giving me a rash…"

When Urlomon, Rika, and Renamon went back to Rika's house, Andrew was finally able to return to his normal rookie form. "Much better" He said to himself. "No rash ether. Now, was that a fight, or was that a fight."

"I'm still surprised you were able to defeat a Digimon I couldn't."

"I second that." Andrew said, laying down on Rika's floor.

"Actually, I think I know why. This is Andrew's second time becoming a Champion form, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. The first time was when… yeah… Wait, what?" Andrew asked, suddenly confused.

"Because you were able to control it so well, I'm thinking you've gone into it more than just once before… You knew every attack, how to use them."

"…I suppose… maybe…? But you've been a Champion more than once… It was the moon!" Andrew joked.

"Well, whatever the case, we won, and that's enough." Rika finished.

"And we're finally a team with Takato and Henry, huh?"

"I guess so…"

"Haha, what gives me the feeling you're _not _very thrilled with that?" Andrew laughed. Rika couldn't help but smirk.

"No, no, no!" Trompezmon shouted. "This is no good. I could have handled just one of them… but now there's three… and they all have Digimon. I must make my move, and fast!"

--

OOC: From a cat to a wolf! Hah, screwing with the laws of the unwritten Digital Laws of Physics is fun! … Then again, Gatomon's Rookie form is a dog…


End file.
